


Predator

by Shardstar



Series: Mafia Dazai and ADA Chuuya [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, CCG Chuuya, Ghoul Dazai, Ghouls, M/M, Port Mafia Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardstar/pseuds/Shardstar
Summary: Humans are considered to be the top of the food chain.But there are beings who hunt them as food source.These monster who feed on the flesh of humans...Are called Ghouls.----"Ghouls are monsters that should be killed..."Everything was simple for Ghouls Investigator Nakahara Chuuya until he took the special surgery that made him more ghoul and less human.Now, saddled with a mission to kill the monstrous ghoul monikered the "One-eyed fox" with no one but young Atsushi and a mysterious suicidal writer Dazai Osamu, he has a lot on his plate.But when said ghoul starts to blur the lines between investigator and ghoul, Chuuya finds himself saddled with more than he can handle.After all, it's impossible that Dazai is a ghoul... right?





	1. Top of the Food Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> This is Shardstar, starting on her second Bungo Stray Dogs fic!
> 
> Some of you may recognize me as the author of Black Shadows and remember my promise (and voting) of a Tokyo Ghoul AU. Well this is the result and I hope you like it!
> 
> This fic is an AU and therefore you technically don't need to know the Tokyo Ghoul universe although it'll probably be easier to follow the story. I'll try my best to explain things but if you feel as if I didn't do a good job, please comment and I'll try to work on it!!!!
> 
> Now, without further ado, I present to you... Predator!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own both Tokyo Ghoul and Bungo Stray Dogs. This is entirely a work of fiction and is not made from the works of other people. Similarities are completely coincidentaly and if too similar, tell me and I'll either ask the author if I can use it or take it out.

* * *

 

**File #1**

**Top of the Food Chain**

* * *

 

 ****_What delegates what to become the top of the Food Chain?_

_Is it the organism's ability to eat the other organism or is it the organism’s ability to rule over or kill the other? Since ancient ages, the ones who stood on top of the food chain were great beasts of the old who had no natural predators. Then humans started to rise with their skilled hands and bright minds. They grew in numbers and in strength, using their minds to create tools to fight the beasts gifted with natural weapons._

_But an insect cannot top the bird and this is the harsh reality of nature. They may be able to devour the dead bird or harm them slowly but it does not change the fact that birds are above them in the food chain._

_This is true for humans as well._

_No matter how we grow and how we progress._

_We are insects in the eyes of those on the top of the Food Chain._

_Ghouls._

 

* * *

 

_“This is Yukimura Saya reporting from the Yokohama Bay. Several bodies have been found completely torn apart with parts eaten. We can conclude that this is the work of a ghoul. The CCG has not-”_

 

The TV screen blanked out, turning dark as it was turned off.

 

A white haired boy, who had been avidly watching the TV, turned around slowly and awkwardly to meet the eyes of his superior… who was shorter than him. The man had a small frown on his face, “Oi, Atsushi. If you have time to watch TV, go work on trying to take out your Kagune.”

 

Atsushi lowered his head in submission and embarrassment.

 

The two were currently in the CCG building. CCG stood for Commission of Counter Ghoul, an organization created to protect humanity from the monster predators Ghouls. Ghouls were powerful man eating beings that existed in today’s society. They were human-like in every physical aspect and intellect but showed superior strength, speed, durability, and healing skills.

 

Furthermore, the Ghouls could not eat anything except human flesh.

 

Ghouls had special organ inside them called a kakuhou which was a sac that contained the Ghoul’s main weapon, their Kagune. A Kagune was a ghoul’s predatory organ and functioned as another more powerful and dangerous limb. They were hard and muscle like appendages that served multiple functions, mostly as a devastating weapon. It was composed of RC cells, which flowed just like blood but could become hard and solid. They were described as liquid muscles.

 

A distinguishing trait of ghouls, other than their Kagune and their inability to eat human food along with their appetite for human flesh was their eyes. Ghouls, when using their Kagune or hungering for flesh, had their eye change color. Their eyes, called a Kakugan, sported a black sclera and crimson iris. Often, red veins would protrude across the iris and sclera into the surrounding skin.

 

Atsushi, however, was a very special member of the CCG. He was part of a newly found group called the Quinx squad. The Quinx squad was a group of humans that had a restrained Kakuhou inside their body. Due to the Kakuhou inside their body, the Quinx squad were able to use Kagune as well as have traits similar to ghouls such as heightened sense and healing abilities. The Quinx squad, however, did not to eat any human meat and could eat normal human food. They were an invaluable tool for combatting the ghouls. The Quinx had a Kakugan as well but they only had it in a single eye, making people mistake them for the legendary one-eyed ghouls.

 

There were very few people in the group, three in fact, who successfully survived the surgery. Unfortunately, Atsushi, despite the successful surgery, could not use his Kagune at all. Despite that, he was still considered valuable due to his increased speed and heightened sense as well as his healing ability. Atsushi had one of the fastest healing ability among all the Quinxses.

 

“Chuuya-san, is it true..?” He nodded towards the TV.

 

Chuuya glanced at the TV, a small frown appearing on his face. Chuuya was a very uniquely dressed investigator of CCG. Rather than the customary white trench coat, he wore almost all black. On his shoulders sat a large coat that reached his knees. He wore it like a cape rather than actually using the sleeves and Atsushi secretly admired the way it sat on his shoulders without falling. And as always, a fancy black hat sat on his head, lightly covering his bright orange hair.

 

He was a black reaper in the sea of white.

 

“I haven’t been briefed.” Chuuya answered the other shortly, his eyes flickered once again to the pictures shown by the news, “But based on the pictures… probably.”

 

“Who do you think it is?” Atsushi wondered thoughtfully, his eyes zeroed onto screen.

 

Chuuya hesitated before he sighed, “It’s hard to tell unless I get a clearer picture.” His eyes flickered at the carnage, a frown on his face.

 

Atsushi opened his mouth to ask another question when another, slightly cocky voice answered, “It’s probably the SS+ ghoul Sekigan no Kitsune (One Eyed Fox).”

 

Chuuya frowned as Atsushi whirled to face the speaker, “Ranpo-san, please don’t indulge him.”

 

Ranpo grinned. He was dressed in his normal detective attire with the hat. However, he wore the customary white coat of the CCG. “I’m just answering his question.” He sat down on an empty chair near the TV, “The Yokohama Bay is often where Kitsune-kun hunts.”

 

“But it’s also where a large number of high ranked ghouls hunt. It’s the territory of Port Mafia after all.” Chuuya retorted, crossing his arms. Atsushi stared at them with huge eyes, interest sparkling in his gaze.

 

Port Mafia was a very powerful ghoul organization stationed in Yokohama. They were shrouded in mystery and an object of fear and careful scrutinization. It was made up of a number of infamous ghouls after all.

 

“Yes but Kitsune-kun’s hunting style is very unique. He never finishes his meal.” Ranpo smirked, “He killed several people in the same place and only ate parts of each.”

 

“He finished his meals before.” Chuuya stated drily, “Believe me, I would know.”

 

“Ah, but he only ate young single females…” Ranpo answered back only for Chuuya to snort, “So did a million other perverted ghouls out there.”

 

“And the piercing in their body indicate his unique Binkaku and Rinkaku chimera kagune as well as the fact that one of the members is tightly clutching a piece of bandages. Everyone knows that other than his mask, the biggest indicator of the Sekigan no Kitsune is the enormous amount of bandages he wears.” Ranpo answered with a smirk.

 

Chuuya looked away disgruntled, “You’ve been privy to the case file?”

 

Ranpo shrugged, “The TV anchor just mentioned it. You just weren’t looking at it.” He paused before looking at Chuuya straight in the eyes, “Also… if it’s the Sekigan no Kitsune… one of those bodies found is probably that of a ghoul.”

 

“A ghoul?!” Atsushi exclaimed in surprise, “But why would a ghoul…”

 

“A ghoul can become a thing called a Kakuja if it cannibalizes on other ghouls.” Chuuya answered Atsushi with a frown, “A Kakuja is bad news… most of the S+ and higher ghouls tend to be Kakuja. Any Kakuja is immediately classified as at least S rank. A Kakuja’s kagune changes to become something truly monstrous.”

 

“So it’s trying to become a Kakuja?” Atsushi pondered out loud.

 

“No, it already is an infamous complete Kakuja - which is rare. Kakujas tend to be rare because many of those who cannibalizes lose their mind completely. However, our friend here is a bit different. Insanity would be helpful in taking care of him. The Sekigan no Kitsune is also called the Kyuubi no Kitsune.” Chuuya answered with a sigh. “His Kakuja takes form of a enormous construct of Kagune shaped like a nine tailed fox. He only showed it once and it wasn’t against us but towards another ghoul that it was hunting down. We just happened across it. He has never taken it out against us.”

 

“What’s interesting about Kitsune-kun,” Ranpo informed Atsushi with a excited smile, “is the fact that he eats a large amount of ghouls too. Some speculate more ghouls than humans which makes him interesting. Usually, once a Kakuja finish forming, they don’t eat ghouls. Apparently they taste really bad, almost as bad as human food to them. However, this one continues to eat them… and continues to grow stronger.”

 

Atsushi paled, “T-t-then if he’s eating them to become stronger… what about us?”

 

Chuuya looked at him confusion, “What about us? We’ll just have to hunt him down.”

 

“No… I mean the fact that we’re humans with Kagune!” Atsushi exclaimed, “Wouldn’t we taste good and have the same effect as eating a ghoul? He’s gonna come after us! We’re like the perfect thing for the ghoul to come after!”

 

“....That’s actually pretty likely.” Ranpo commented after a moment of silence, “Hey, maybe you should be bait.”

 

Chuuya frowned, “I would like to refrain from being bait… especially towards something like the Kyuubi.”

 

“Well, hope that he doesn’t find out then.” Ranpo shrugged.

 

Chuuya couldn’t help but sigh as Atsushi fainted from fear and shock.

 

* * *

 

“Good, you’re all here.” Associate Special Class Investigator Kunikida Doppo eyed the people sitting in the table. Several renowned Ghoul investigators like the legendary Special Class Investigator Fukuzawa Yukichi and others like Associate Special Class Edogawa Ranpo were all present.

 

The newly formed Quinx squad that only had two members. It was more of a partnership than anything.  Associate Special Class Nakahara Chuuya and Rank 1 Investigator Nakajima Atsushi were infamous in the CCG although Atsushi was still new to being an investigator. The two of them looked at him with rapt interest.

 

Kunikida stood next to a large white screen where a projector was projecting the most recent killing that had been present in the news several hours ago. The members eyed the carnage displayed on the screen with interested eyes.

 

“As you all may be aware,” Kunikida began, “This morning, at around 6:00 am sharp, several bodies were found to be torn apart and eaten near a abandoned shack in the corner of Yokohama bay.” He pushed up his glasses, “Based on the evidence, we can conclude that this is the work of the Sekigan no Kitsune.”

 

This caused the members to shift uncomfortably. Kunikida nodded gravely, “The reappearance of this SS+rated ghoul is truly a problem for us. It has, admittedly, been quiet since the Mimic incident four years ago where the ghoul organization Port Mafia and the overseas ghoul organization Mimic fought for dominance in our bay area. We, the CCG, lost many of our numbers with the increased number of ghouls and the savage militarialistic way Mimic fought.”

 

“Mimic, if I recall,” Chuuya said contemplatively, “They were a soldier ghoul group that was abandoned by the European government.”

 

At the startled noises of some of the newer and younger members, Kunikida sighed. “Unlike Japan, some other countries try to use ghouls as weapons by offering them another prey source, so to speak. Many ghouls took to this in Europe, fighting their wars and of course, winning fantastically with little to no losses. But it got out in public that the government was using ghouls which caused lots of unrest in the public. So the government abandoned them, causing them to migrate to here in order to make a stronghold.”

 

“Hmph, of course Port Mafia wouldn’t allow that.” Fukuzawa opened his eyes to look at the picture on the screen, “The Child Surgeon will not allow anyone else to live in his turf.”

 

Everyone grimaced at the thought of the legendary Child Surgeon, an SSS rated ghoul that was veiled much in mystery and the leader of the ghoul organization Port Mafia. He was the highest ranking ghoul currently reported. No one had faced the ghoul and come out alive… the only one was the Special Class Fukuzawa.

 

“Heh, it was helpful in getting lots of specimens.” First Class Yosano, also the CCG’s doctor/scientist responded. She leaned back on her chair, “It cut down a lot of our work because they were killing each other off so nicely for us. It definitely increased our quinque program.”

 

Quinque was the special weapons that the investigators used. They were made from Kagune, harvested from the kakuhou for a dead ghoul and coated with special steel called quinque steel. The special properties of kagune made it possible to kill a ghoul despite a ghoul’s monstrous healing capabilities.

 

“It also gave rise to the Kakuja population in Port Mafia.” Kunikida responded with a sigh, “But we’re getting off track.” He pointed at the picture and with a click of his clicker, the picture zoomed in on one of the man’s hand. A long white strip of cloth was held in the victim’s hand.

 

“This is our primary reason to believing that the Sekigan no Kitsune has reappeared. The Sekigan no Kitsune is notorious for its one eyed mask and the amount of bandages it wears. Sources affirm that the Kitsune also has only one eye while the other is covered in bandages.”

 

Another click showed a rough bad quality picture of a figure with dark, slightly curled hair that framed a white mask that showed a smirking kitsune. It only covered his upper half of his face, leaving the ghoul’s mouth free. Somehow it made Chuuya annoyed, as if the wearer of the mask was laughing at them. The slight smile on the man’s lips didn’t help either.

 

Its left eye was completely covered and the mask’s only hole was for the left eye where a bright red Kakugan glowered eerily from the lone eye hole. Another picture showed the ghoul sporting a cracked mask, its right side broken off to reveal swaths of bandages that covered his right eye. The ghoul truly was covered in bandages.

 

“A more fitting name for it would’ve been bandages.” Chuuya mumbled, “Or a waste of bandages.”

 

Kunikida sighed, “Chuuya, I understand that you have a thing against this ghoul but please leave those side comments for later.” He motioned towards the incident again.

 

“The victim holding the bandage strip is actually a ghoul. The one ghoul out of all the other humans that are around the area. It seems as if this ghoul was feeding on these humans when the Sekigan no Kitsune came upon it. Uniquely, it left the dead humans alone and attacked this ghoul instead… and ate it.”

 

Atsushi let out an involuntary whimper.

 

“Furthermore, it didn’t eat the whole ghoul but only finished its kagune and kakuhou.”

 

“This completely renders us unable to use the ghoul’s kakuhou to make weapons.” Yosano sighed.

 

“It also raises the Sekigan no Kitsune’s RC levels to enormous levels.” Kunikida folded his arms, “It already is a monstrous ghoul but it will only get more powerful from its eating ways.”

 

“He’s taking care of the other ghouls for us.” Ranpo yawned, “We shouldn’t care about him then. Besides, he’s not that active in antagonizing us. His loyalty to the Port Mafia isn’t that firm either.”

 

“He’s the Child Surgeon’s protege.”

 

Everyone’s attention snapped to Fukuzawa who had his eyes closed and arms folded. A deep frown was set on his face, “I remember him from when we clashed several years ago.” His eyes flickered open, “Whether he is fully loyal to the ghoul organization or not, we can’t expect that to be a large factor. He will be considered a part of Port Mafia…”

 

“He is.” Chuuya confirmed sharply. He let out a sigh, if Fukuzawa’s legend came from surviving in a fight against the Child Surgeon, Chuuya’s came from his fight against the Sekigan no Kitsune. Afterall, Chuuya was the person who had broken a part of the ghoul’s mask and the last investigator to see the ghoul before he went into hiding several years ago. “They called him an executive. I’m guessing he is actually the higher echelon of the ghoul organization.”

 

“As interesting as this...We are digressing from the subject.” Kunikida interrupted sharply, “As I was saying. We believe this to be the work of the One-eyed Fox and his return is troubling. This indicates that the Port Mafia who has been quiet… well as quiet as such a large ghoul organization can be… is starting to move.”

 

“It is imperative we hunt these beasts down.”

 

* * *

 

_Crack. Clack. Rip. Crack._

 

Loud sounds of ripping flesh and breaking bones sounded in the stone concrete buildings. Several members stood in attention, their faces a unique shade of green and white as they watched a single ghoul tear into the bodies of multiple other ghouls that had been creeping into Port Mafia’s turf.

 

“Ahhhh, so disgusting.” A voice sounded from the middle of the carnage. The ghoul who had been tearing into the body of another ghoul finally stood up. He was covered in blood, the white bandages that were wrapped around his neck and arms were soaked with the crimson life liquid of his prey. A large coat was settled on his shoulders like a cloak and beneath it, four protruding tentacles of the ghoul’s rinkaku kagune glowed and pulsed. He was clad in black, a color that hid the amount of blood soaked in his clothes. His white undershirt over was dyed crimson.

 

The ghoul turned, its blood splattered white mask glowing in the half light gloom as his single kakugan landed on them.

 

“Kitsune-san.” The subordinate ghoul said quietly, “Do you need anything else?”

 

The ghoul cracked its neck as he considered the body of five ghouls strewn around him. “I wouldn’t mind a nice young lady to eat.” He stated, stepping over a body. Rather than eating the flesh, the ghoul had eaten mostly their Kagune and and kakuhou. It was where their RC cells were mostly concentrated in after all.

 

It was also the most disgusting parts.

 

“Neh…” The kitsune masked ghoul suddenly spoke up, “I actually thought of a great idea.”

 

The ghouls flinched, shying slightly away from their blood covered executive.

 

“Did you know… that the CCG had a new project.” The bloody executive informed them, “I heard they’re like us... “ One of his kagune tentacles reached down to grab onto one of the dead bodies. He lifted it up to examine it with his single eye, “They have a kakuhou and a kagune.” He suddenly smiled, “But they’re humans.” He dropped the dead body. “I wonder… if they taste like humans or like ghouls.”

 

His single eye landed on them.

 

“What do you think?”

 

* * *

 

“Chuuya-san…” Atsushi looked around, “Are you sure it’s safe for us to be around here… I mean our target… well eats _Ghouls and Humans._ We happen to be _both.”_

 

“Don’t be such a scaredy cat.” Chuuya barked out, “And you call yourself an investigator. Sheesh.”

 

“Well that was before I knew we’re investigating someone like the Sekigan no Kitsune.” Atsushi explained, “I’ve never even seen a ghoul… much less fought one.”

 

Chuuya halted at that, “Hmm… you’re probably right but you can’t always expect to start from a weak ghoul. Besides all ghouls are dangerous and have the potential to become as monstrous as the fox.”

 

He smirked as he reached into his pockets to bring out a large swiss army like knife. “It looks like we have company.”

 

Atsushi immediately jumped, stumbling slightly to take out his own weapon, a gauntlet of sorts that covered his hands and gave him beast like claws.

 

There was slight silence before Atsushi’s sensitive ears picked up footsteps. He tensed as a lone figure appeared from the darkness.

 

The two of them were investigating the warehouses that lined the Yokohama port. The area was also territory of Port Mafia and the most dangerous hunting ground for ghouls. Many of the CCG investigators were warned when they stepped into the area.

 

The ghoul stopped several feet away from them, allowing the light to catch onto his face. Chuuya smiled sharply, “S+ rank ghoul...Hellhound.”

 

The ghoul was dressed nicely. He wore a white button up shirt with frills around the collar that cascaded down in front of his throat. A large black coat billowed around him coupled with his black slacks. His mask was reddish black, forming a beast like face. The only thing visible were his kakugan and the white tips of his bangs.

 

Once again, a unique factor about the Port Mafia ghouls were the fact that they were all well dressed and acted like a single unit. It was rare for ghouls to band together, even more so to be such an effective organization.

 

“Hello.” The ghoul said politely, “I’m one of Port Mafia’s lowly dogs. You doves know me as ‘hellhound.’”

 

Doves. That was the ghoul term for investigators, named after their white coats.

 

Atsushi eyed the ghoul warily but the ghoul made no move to attack them. He stood there, his hands in the pants of his pockets as he eyed them.

 

Chuuya also surveyed the ghoul before calmly saying, “Associate Special Class Investigator-

“Nakahara Chuuya.” The ghoul interrupted caused Chuuya to pause. “I know of you. Kitsune-san mentioned you.”

 

Atsushi flinched. Was it just him or did the ghoul’s tone change when mentioning this ‘Kitsune-san.’

 

“All good things I hope?” Chuuya questioned.

 

The ghoul took a step forward, the harmless aura around him disappearing and replaced with bloodlust, “If I take you to him… he will surely praise me.” Hellhound murmured, “You are the only human to have ever harmed him after all… yes I’ll do that. Without any accomplishments he will not acknowledge me. If I bring you to him…” Behind him four tentacle like appendages sprouted.

 

The tentacles twisted in the air for a moment before it began to form heads. Chuuya frowned as the tips turned into a beast like head that looked similar to his mask.

 

“I heard that he had the ability to do that.” Chuuya admitted, “He must have very good control of his kagune. This makes things difficult… Atsushi, run and get help. I’ll handle him for now.”

 

Atsushi hesitated causing Chuuya to bark out, “It’s an order!”

 

Before Atsushi could run, Hellhound’s kagune struck out. Chuuya blocked with his knife, pushing Atsushi away from the blow. Atsushi let out a yelp before he jumped over another strike from the Kagune.

 

Another quickly slammed into the inexperienced boy who was not trained enough to keep an eye on the multiple limbs. The boy landed on the wall with a sickening crack sound. He slipped onto the floor, fainted from the blow.

 

It was obvious the ghoul had no intention of letting either of them pass by. With a snarl, Chuuya lunged forward, jumping neatly over several of the crimson tendrils and running alongside another one. He ducked as a kagune snapped its jaws over him, barely saving his hat before he jumped.

 

Hellhound looked up, his eyes widening before he twisted, dodging the slice of Chuuya’s quinque from slicing his throat.

 

Chuuya fell on the floor in all fours, rolling to avoid the swipe of another tendril of the Hellhound’s famed rinkaku.

 

He doubled back, pausing to dig his knife into a kagune and slice. A snarl erupted from the Hellhound’s throat as the head of his kagune was chopped off. The tendril recoiled while the other three rushed over to Chuuya.

 

With a savage grin, Chuuya ducked under the first two that slammed into the warehouse wall. He jumped over the third one, somersaulting on the ground to land on threes, his other hand holding his quinque.

 

Although the other investigators usually sought more flashy quinques, Chuuya was fine with his knife. He was deadly with it after all.

 

A slight frown made its way to his face when he realized that Hellhound’s focus had changed to Atsushi’s prone body. Atsushi was still new, Chuuya cursed himself, he had barely studied in the CCG academy. The only reason why he was an investigator was due to the successful quinx surgery.

 

Despite Chuuya’s lighthearted claims about Atsushi having to start somewhere, fighting someone like rank S+ Hellhound would be suicide. He had come here expecting to find some low level grunts to get information out of… not someone like Hellhound.

 

It seemed the Hellhound’s impeccable nose realized the easier prey that Atsushi was. The ghoul’s focus had shifted to the fainted boy. With a wordless snarl, Chuuya lunged forward, stabbing his quinque into one of the ghoul’s protruding rinkaku and running towards him, the blade slicing through the unique muscle.

 

Hellhound let out a shriek of pain, the three other kagune lashing out at him. Chuuya cussed, ducking under one and barely escaping another. A shout of warning was all he had before a Kagune slammed onto his back, sending him flying to the wall. His quinque went flying to the opposite wall.

 

Chuuya grunted, blood dribbling past his lips as he fell onto the floor. He coughed, the crimson liquid splattering from his mouth onto the floor. Wincing, he slowly pushed himself up to all fours.

 

Hellhound had lost interest in Atsushi, turning to face him with a savage look in his eye. “To think someone like you could hurt Kitsune-san is unforgivable.”

 

Wincing, Chuuya slowly stood up. “Your notice me senpai attitude is pissing me off.” He growled. Hellhound’s eyes glowed dangerously and his Kagune recoiled to stab him when Chuuya closed his eyes.

 

It was time he tried out his new weapon.

 

The feeling of something erupting from his shoulder made him queasy no matter how many times he felt it. Ghouls were unique, he reflected as he looked up to met the surprised eyes of the Hellhound. It must feel strange to have control of so many limbs, Chuuya noted, seeing the extra four limbs of the Hellhound’s Kagune.

 

“Disgusting.” Hellhound spat, “First you take our body parts and make it into weapons. Now you make yourselves into us. And you call us monsters?”

 

“I never said we weren’t monsters.” Chuuya grinned. He flexed his kagune, a single ukaku wing. It was large, larger than his whole body. Strange black wisps surrounded him and the kagune while the wing itself sported strange black and red markings. HIs right eye turned the crimson of the ghoul’s kakugan and red veins appeared around the eye.

 

Immediately, the area around him grew heavy as the marking on the wings glowed ominously.

 

“Impossible.” Hellhound breathed, “You-”

 

He was abruptly cut off as Chuuya appeared in front of him, his leg lashing out. Hellhound raised his arms rapidly, barely managing to block the strike on his face but was unable to stop the impact. He was sent flying through a warehouse. Chuuya landed, cracking his neck as he flexed his single wing.

 

There was a moment of stillness before the warehouse exploded as six tentacles erupted out. They looked like enormous teeth that aimed to rip at Chuuya. Chuuya easily dodged them, jumping and spinning out of the way. The addition of his kagune made him faster. Coupled with his already considerable speed and flexibility, he was a blur of speed. His wing pulsed and suddenly the six tentacles were forced to the ground by some unseen force.

 

“Che.” Hellhound coughed as he came out from the debris, the dust clearing away. Chuuya’s eyes widened as he took in the ghoul whose mask had been completely shattered by Chuuya’s kick.

 

The boy was frighteningly pale with black hair that framed his face and white tips in his bangs. He was young, around Atsushi’s age, and his eyes glowed an angry crimson.

 

“You broke my mask.” He growled in annoyance, “I’ll really have to kill you now.” His eyes flickered to his kagune that was pinned around Chuuya with slight interest, “Your Kagune…” He mumbled, “Kitsune-san will want to know about this.”

 

“I would rather he don’t!” Chuuya rushed forward. The ghoul’s eyes widened when he realized his whole body was becoming heavy and he could not lift his kagune from their position. He let out a hiss of shock as he closed his eyes, ready to take the blow when he felt something slam into him from the side, knocking him away from Chuuya’s path.

 

Chuuya watched in shock, skittering to a halt as a Bikaku tail slammed into the young ghoul, literally smacking him away from Chuuya’s influence and path. He winced as the boy went through three walls.

 

He turned towards the newcomer, backing away to Atsushi who had yet to wake up.

 

“Neh Akutagawa-kun.” A somewhat familiar voice spoke out, its voice deceptively soft, “First you almost die by a dove. Second you lose your mask. Your identity is out… what are you going to do now?”

 

The ghoul didn’t respond, obviously trying to recover himself from the devastating blow.

 

Meanwhile Chuuya braced himself, eyeing the newcomer warily.

 

The infamous Sekigan no Kitsune stepped out from the shadows. In his back, a single Bikaku tail flicked, looking a lot like a fox’s tail, before it disappeared behind his large coat.

 

The fox mask gleamed in the half light gloom as the ghoul revealed itself completely. It’s single Kakugan glowed as it examined Chuuya with interest.

 

“Oh, if it isn’t that chibi-dove.”

 

Chuuya felt his vein pop, “Who are you calling chibi?!”

 

The ghoul appraised Chuuya’s kagune, “So it is true that the doves successfully made a pseudo-ghoul. How interesting.” He hummed, “So do you eat human food or…” His eyes glowed menacingly, “Do you eat humans?”

 

Chuuya bared his teeth, “The only thing we share with you is this extra limb. We are very much human.”

 

“Really?” Kitsune examined him, “You’re lying… you’ve never eaten a human before. I’m sure it’ll suit your tastes much more.” He grinned wickedly, “Do you need someone to hunt one for you? I’ll be willing to. Anything for a pretty _little_ one like you.”

 

Chuuya glared heatedly at him causing the ghoul to laugh, “So why did you undergo the surgery, Chibi? I’m sure you were good enough without it.” The other ghoul questioned.

 

“So I could kill you.” Chuuya informed the other bluntly. The ghoul’s eye seemed to sparkle, “Wow! All that for me? I’m flattered! Neh~ I was thinking… do you taste like a ghoul or like a human? Do you heal like a ghoul?”

 

Chuuya tensed, his wing extended slightly in preparation for battle when the Kitsune’s attention wavered to where the ghoul, Akutagawa if he recalled correctly, appeared.

 

“That took awhile.” Kitsune said reprimanding, “This chibi investigator could have killed you.”

 

“Kitsune-san, it’s because-” Akutagawa began when a chill went down his spine.

 

“I didn’t ask for an excuse.” Kitsune’s eyes glowed darkly before he turned his attention back to Chuuya. “Chibi hat-rack, although your attire is a great improvement from the rest of those doves, your hat is very lacking. Where do you get those atrocious hats?”

 

His hand grasped the hat on his head immediately. “Atrocious?” Chuuya shrieked, “What did you say?” He was proud of his hats, dammit!

 

“You should seriously burn them.” Kitsune continued amiably, “And you should probably watch your fellow dove. He could have seriously been hurt.”

 

That was a warning if Chuuya had ever heard one. He backed closer to Atsushi. Kitsune grinned, wide and predatory, “As much as I love to enjoy your beautiful presence, we should be leaving soon. Don’t worry your pretty little head about getting hurt when you leave. I’ll make sure you leave without a scratch on your cute face.”

 

Chuuya opened his mouth to refute when the two ghouls quickly disappeared into the halflight gloom.

 

After a moment, he let his kagune disappear as something shocking dawned to him.

 

Did… that ghoul just _flirt_ with him?

 

* * *

 

“Dazai-san-” Akutagawa began only to be punched in the face. He slammed onto the wall, coughing when a shadow fell on him.

 

Kitsune reached up to take off his mask showing a young youthful face with bandages covering his right eye. His single left eye dulled, his kakugan disappearing to show a brown, almost black eye.

 

“Akutagawa, I thought I told you to be more careful. Now the doves know of your identity.” Dazai said monotonous, “And be even more careful about using my name in public.”

 

“I apologize.” Akutagawa coughed.

 

Dazai sniffed, “Get out of my sight.” He spat, “You’re ruining my mood.” He turned around and began to walk away.

 

“...Why… did you just let them go?”

 

Dazai stopped. He turned around, his coat swishing as he turned to face Akutagawa. “Hmm? You mean the doves? Well, I guess I can tell you that much. First, if they die here, the doves will be swarming the place trying to avenge them.”

 

“Letting them go will-”

 

“The hat-rack isn’t like that.” Dazai interrupted, “He won’t say anything because he knows it’ll be suicide. Now, don’t interrupt me. Second, it’s a waste of time. I have no doubts that I could’ve killed the two of them. However, that would take a lot of time, Chibi is the first investigator to have ever hurt me after all. Third, his kagune was unique… he’s one of those special ones with the rare abilities. It’s interesting, how does a fake have an ability that only few pure blooded ghouls have? What is the extent of their research? How powerful is it? Are the other fakes like that as well? Could these fakes become ghouls? These questions will be answered in time if we let them live.”

 

Dazai smiled hungrily, “Lastly, he’s _mine._ Do you understand, Akutagawa-kun? Or do I need to make you understand?”

 

Akutagawa looked away causing Dazai to smile cruelly. He spun around, pausing to raise his voice.

 

“You heard me. If any of you even touch a single hair on Nakahara Chuuya’s pretty little head… I’ll make you regret it.”

 

The other ghouls shuddered, their eyes glowing as they backed away from the monstrous Kakuja in their midst. They had no intention of seeking the cannibal’s ire.

 

Dazai grinned, his single eye glowing crimson.

 

“The only one allowed to touch him is _me.”_


	2. Mimicry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're hunting a predator... you should never fall for its traps. 
> 
> They'll swallow you whole before you can blink. 
> 
> Like a cat playing with a mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Just a quick update in Predator! 
> 
> I feel so loved with all the kudos that you've been giving me but its a bit lonely without comments. Please comment!
> 
>  
> 
> But for now, I give you Predator~

* * *

 

 

**File#2**

**Mimicry**

 

* * *

 

_Mimicry._

 

_The action or art of imitating another person or another being._

 

_What makes a ghoul more frightening than anything is their ability to become one of “us.” There is no way to tell a ghoul from a human based on their outer appearances. They act the same, they talk the same, they move the same, and they look the same. The only thing that makes them different is their inability to eat anything other than humans, their rapid healing rate, their kakugan, and their kagune._

 

_I wonder why such predators have taken a form so similar to its prey._

 

_So similar that…_

 

_Humans can become ghouls._

 

* * *

 

“Oi Atsushi, did you really need to bring me here too?”

 

Atsushi smiled down at his superior and mentor, “Chuuya-san, you said you had free time! Besides, it’s my favorite author! It’s really rare for him to have a book signing event, much less one in our area! It was hard getting tickets to come to this event!”

 

“If it was that hard, why did you bring me?” Chuuya huffed. Atsushi looked away, slightly embarrassed, “No one else had time.” He admitted, “I’m not really close with anyone else there. Ranpo-san showed interest but he was unable to due to work so…” He ducked his head.

 

Chuuya sighed, “It’s fine.” He decided, “So who is the author?” He glanced at the long line in front of him.

 

Atsushi’s eyes glowed, “His name is Dazai Osamu! He came with his newest book, _No Longer Human._ It’s a phenomenal work and also very very dark. Atsushi hesitated, I felt some parts of it were reliable… especially after my surgery.”

 

Chuuya’s eyes softened slightly. Chuuya was a respected member of the CCG. He was a legend in his own right. However, he was still looked at with suspicion and disgust by much of the CCG for his decision to undergo the quinx surgery. This was the prime reason he had undergone the surgery despite the fatality rate. The poor children who were forced to undergo the quinx surgery would have no one to protect them. They would be faced with the discrimination and hate from the human/CCG population for their ghoul like tnedencies and from Ghouls for being a fake.

 

They would be alone in the world.

 

The line moved and tapered off until they reached a lone table. A lone man sat on the chair wearing a tanned coat. He wore a light blue button up shirt with blue vertical stripes and a white collar. A black vest completed the looks with a bolo tie with a unique blue pendent, one that matched the color of Chuuya’s eyes.

 

What really set off the warning bells were the amount of bandages the man wore. He had them wound on his arms and peeking from his throat. Chuuya examined him warily, could this man be…?

 

Two bright eyes, the color of light hazel met his scrutinizing gaze with curiosity. They were lively and unfocused as they bore into him, nothing like the sharpness in the Sekigan no Kitsune’s eye. This man held none of the deadly intent, the deadly focus that the Kitsune was well known for.

 

Just a similarity Chuuya supposed as he relaxed slightly.

 

“Chuuya-san?”

 

This snapped Chuuya from his thoughts as he met Atsushi’s gaze. “It’s our turn.” Atsushi informed him excitedly causing Chuuya to sigh. He stepped forward with Atsushi but made no move to talk to the other.

 

Atsushi ran up towards the man, his eyes shining, “Dazai-san! I’m such a huge fan of yours!”

 

The man, Dazai, smiled brightly, “You’re…?”

 

“Nakajima Atsushi!”

 

“Well then Atsushi-kun! What did you like about my newest work?” Dazai questioned lighting up. Chuuya squinted, why was the man so fucking bright? His voice was a few octaves higher than the Kitsune with an annoying lit quality to it.

 

“Mine has been a life of such shame.” Atsushi began to quote. Dazai’s smile turned wider and the author finished the sentence, “I can’t even guess myself what it must be to live the life of a human being.”

 

Chuuya started, what type of literature was Atsushi reading?

 

“It’s one of my favorite quotes too.” Dazai said with a smile. He sat back slightly to begin, “Have you ever looked at others and wonder why they can live the way they do? What makes them ‘normal’? what makes them ‘humans’? By writing a character in the novel that perceives the world around him differently, who knows he’s human biologically and physically but feels as if he is not…”

 

“You wanted to see if it is the mind that makes a human, human or if it’s the just the physical biological characteristics.” Chuuya finished causing the man’s eyes to turn to him.

 

The man grinned, “Exactly!” He exclaimed. He paused, “I didn’t catch your name…?”

 

Chuuya shrugged, “Nakahara Chuuya.”

 

“Chuuya- may I call you Chuuya?” Dazai abruptly questioned. Chuuya nodded, although a total stranger, he didn’t really have a problem with it. Everyone called him by his given name after all.

 

“Well then, what do you think?” Dazai questioned, “Is it the mind or is it the body?”

 

“A bit of both.” Chuuya informed him, “After all, humans are called monsters from time to time based on their thought process and their actions. However, those who do not take the forms of humans are not considered “human” either.”

 

“But does that mean that they don’t feel like humans?” Dazai questioned theoretically.

 

“Perhaps it isn’t the question about humanity but whether they have the correct moral values, the ‘right to exist’.” Chuuya speculated.

 

Dazai hummed, “But what exactly sets the parameters for that? Animals? Humans? God? Ghouls?”

 

“Anyone…” Atsushi suddenly cut in, “I think as long as someone tells them that they have the right to exist… they do.”

 

Dazai and Chuuya turned towards him in surprise. Dazai regarded the boy thoughtfully but Chuuya looked at him sadly.

 

“Um Dazai-san.” The security guard next to him mumbled, “You need to greet your next fan.”

 

“Ah! Forgive me!” Dazai cried dramatically, “I lost track of time! But this is too interesting to stop. But I need to visit my fans. What to do… what to do!”

 

Chuuya eyed the man… he was so scatterbrained.

 

The man’s eye zeroed on Atsushi’s book and Chuuya could see a virtual lightbulb going up on his head. He quickly reached over and picked up a book from the stack in the corner of his desk. He opened it up and hastily wrote something down. With a bright smile, he handed it over to Chuuya.

 

At Chuuya’s surprised look, Dazai grinned, “I can tell that you haven’t read my books. I can also tell that you’re probably not a fan of mine but I implore you to read it. Your talk with me was so refreshing! Who knew that there was a brain behind that ugly hat!”

 

Chuuya blinked before he grabbed the book and threw it at the author causing the security men to leap forward to protect Dazai and grab him. The book slammed onto the author’s head with 100% accuracy. The man fell backwards from his chair.

 

“Who the hell are you calling stupid?!” Chuuya roared, “And what did you say about my hat?”

 

Dazai slowly appeared, his hand grabbing his desk as he dragged himself up, nursing his head. He waved the security guard off, “My bad, my bad.” He laughed breezily, “Suicide by book. I haven’t thought of that before.” He mumbled. He grabbed the book and offered it back to Chuuya who took it after a moment of consideration.

 

“Take some of my brain cells. You need it.” Dazai grinned causing flames to erupt behind Chuuya. This time, Atsushi was prepared for it, grabbing Chuuya and dragging him out of the room. He waved awkwardly back to Dazai who laughed lightly and cheerfully bid them goodbye.

 

Chuuya hurrumped, “That pathetic excuse for a human!” He snapped, “How dare he call me stupid and insult my hat! I’ll kill him!”

 

The two of them stood outside the bookstore that Dazai Osamu had been doing his book signing.

 

“Chuuya-san...please calm down.” Atsushi laughed weakly. His eyes landed on the book, “He gave you the book for free… “

 

Stopping his rant, Chuuya opened the book with interest. Immediately, the flames that had cooled down with Atsushi’s information reignited.

 

“ASJFSAFHASJK!!!!! I’ll kill him!!!”

 

In the front of the book, Dazai had written.

 

_To the shortie with the ugly hat,_

 

_Call me!_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 

_Love,_

_Dazai_

 

* * *

 

“Oi Atsushi.”

 

Atsushi turned around when he heard his name. He was carrying a large cardboard box with a lot of paperwork about Port Mafia that he wanted to look through. After his quick and disastrous meeting with Port Mafia’s Hellhound, Atsushi wanted to be prepared.

 

Kunikida stood in front of him, a hand on his waist and his other holding open a small journal with the words “Ideals” written in front of it.

Atsushi tipped his head, “Kunikida-san..?”

 

“What put Chuuya in that mood?” Kunikida questioned as he started walking past Atsushi, a clear indication for Atsushi to walk with him. It wouldn’t do to waste time with idle chatter when they could be productively moving forward.

 

“Well…” Atsushi sweatdropped as he remembered the meeting with his favorite author, Dazai Osamu. The man was quite strange, in Atsushi’s opinion, but seem to be on the same wavelength with his mentor, Chuuya. The man’s teasing however… wasn’t well received by the shorter man. “Someone just irritated him… that’s all.”

 

“Hmm.” Kunikida closed his book with a snap before putting it away in his vest pockets. “Well, I heard from Chuuya what happened with Hellhound.”

 

Atsushi paused, the box in his hands suddenly felt heavy, “I..” His mouth became dry as he remembered the crazed crimson eyes behind the mask of the ghoul and the twisting crimson black kagune with the same faces as its mask.

 

A gentle but firm hand landed on his shoulders. “Don’t feel bad about it.” Kunikida grunted, “I too have faced that ghoul… and lost.”

 

That caught Atsushi’s attention. He stared at the other in shock. Kunikida pushed up his glasses, “You should be glad that you made it out of there alive, thanks to Chuuya. As expected of him to make the Hellhound retreat. He harmed the Kitsune after all.” He paused before continuing, “Don’t forget what happened and grow stronger for it.”

 

He nodded firmly once to Atsushi before turning and continuing down the hallway. Atsushi stared after him before opening the door and walking into the office delegated to the Quinx. Chuuya was muttering angrily to himself as he filed out the paperwork that came with his meeting and subsequent clash with Hellhound.

 

The string of cuss words that left Chuuya’s work allowed Atsushi to guess that the shorter man was still furious about what the author had insulted him about the other day. The dark mumbling of “idiotic writers”, “Bandage wasting shit”, “Fucking tall assholes” all pointed to the tan coated writer.

 

Atsushi sighed as he set the huge box on top of the large desk, startling Chuuya out of his thoughts.

 

The door opened, allowing Kenji to walk in as well, wearing a farmers outfit and a straw hat underneath his white coat. “Chuuya-san? Atsushi-kun?”

 

“Ah, Kenji.” Chuuya leaned back on his chair, rolling his neck as he turned to face Kenji. The boy smiled, “I’ve come to tell you that if you need any assistance, my squad is willing to back you up. You only have two members with you after all.”

 

Chuuya nodded, “That might be greatly appreciated although…” His face darkened considerably, “How could the higher ups just give something this massive to us? Atsushi is a total newbie, he hasn’t even hunted his first ghoul yet. But they’re giving us this?” He stared at their next assignment.

 

Sekigan no Kitsune’s mask stared back at him, a small grin on his mouth. The Hellhound’s file was not too far behind.

 

Kenji smiled, “I think it’s because Chuuya-san was able to fight both of them and come back alive.” He stated cheerfully, “Numbers don’t matter in the face of ghouls like them. You just need to beat them up!”

 

“If things were that simple.” Chuuya mumbled, his mind going back to the Sekigan no Kitsune’s glowing eye and dark smirk.

 

“Anyhow, just call for me if you need backup!” Kenji waved as he closed the door behind him.

 

Chuuya sighed as he slammed his head onto the table, “This is suicide.” He complained, “Hellhound isn’t much of a problem but the Sekigan no Kitsune?”

 

“Um, Chuuya-san?” Atsushi questioned tentatively from where he was peering over the Port Mafia notes, “The Sekigan no Kitsune…. Why is he called the One-eyed fox? There are multiple ghouls whose masks are… well one-eyed.”

 

Chuuya hummed contemplatively, “It was in my younger years… around… 8 years ago when I first encountered him. He was younger and was just called ‘the fox’ back then. I was a fresh graduate from the academy when we met. Even then, he had his cannibalistic tendencies. A year of cannibalizing makes a ghoul a complete Kakuja… I can’t think what type of monster he has become now with his continuous eating. Anyhow, they called him a one-eye. The other ghouls, I mean. So it kinda stuck. It might’ve been due to the fact he always has bandages around his right eye…”

 

“You knew him for awhile…” Atsushi hummed.

 

“In your career…” Chuuya began, “You might end up with that one ghoul that continues to haunt you, even through death. It might be the first ghoul you hunted or the ghoul that almosts kills you. It might be a ghoul that you’ve been chasing for the longest time. It might be a ghoul that you fell in love with, thinking it was human… it might be a ghoul that killed your closest friend.” He looked up to meet Atsushi’s gaze evenly, “To me, the one-eyed fox is the ghoul that’s haunted me in multiple ways. I’ve been hunting it and trying my damned hardest to kill it before it becomes the ghoul that kills the people that I care about… or the ghoul that kills me.”

 

“But that ghoul…” Atsushi suddenly began, “Hellhound… he seemed so humane? I’ve been thinking… the only thing that makes a ghoul different from us is their Kagune and eating habits. Now that I’ve become something like them… I…” He trailed off as Chuuya suddenly stood up, his hand slamming onto the table.

 

“Listen Atsushi.” Chuuya hissed softly, “Stop that thought process right now. You’re starting down the path of a ghoul sympathizer. It doesn’t matter what you think in the CCG as long as you kill the ghouls that you’re ordered to kill. Especially for the two of us who has started down the path of becoming monsters… you need to be careful… alright?”

 

Atsushi nodded, fear in his face as he ducked his head in shame.

 

Yes. It was best to think ghouls as monsters.

 

It was safer that way.

 

* * *

 

Honestly, there were very few things in life that Chuuya regretted.

 

He was a creature of habit so there wasn’t too much to regret when he did the same things over and over again.

 

The very few ones involved ghouls. But with those creatures, it was hard not to have one or two regrets here and there.

 

But this… beat the cake.

 

The sunset was really beautiful today and for some indescribable reason, Chuuya decided to take a walk down the river bank.

 

The sky was mostly clear with few clouds floating around loftily. The wind blew gently, caressing his fiery locks but not strong enough to knock off his precious hat.

 

His coat, black with lighter colors on the inside swayed in the breeze. He didn’t wear the customary colors of the other investigators because it was easy to get blood on them from hunting ghouls or getting hurt himself. Furthermore, he honestly thought it gave him away to the ghouls too much.

 

Ah, he was digressing.

 

So he took the long way to his house, walking alongside the riverbank and examining the sky. It really was peaceful and a smile smile warmed its way to his face.

 

Sometimes he wondered how life would be like if he wasn’t an investigator. Would he live a peaceful life or would he have been killed and eaten by a ghoul early on?

 

A flash of memory appeared in his mind, a young boy with indescribable features, one blurry and unclear, reaching out a hand to him. All he remembered about the boy was black, black, and _black._

 

He let in a deep breath.

 

Chuuya’s memories were hazy. He only remembered little tidbits such as the fact that he was an orphan. He also remembered a figure of a beautiful young woman with cherry blossom hair and beautiful clothes.

 

And then he remembered blood and screaming and the woman’s kimono drenched in blood with a male ghoul standing over her.

 

These hazy memories bore fruit of hate and suspicion which led him to become an investigator. His hatred for ghouls grew and he had worked hard to rise in the ranks and kill the ghoul.

 

But it had all been taken away from him by the young ghoul with the fox mask. He remembered that day clearly, clad in a white investigator coat, his quinque, a long katana, in hand. He had rushed into the alleyway, to have revenge on the death of the woman he recalled fondly but could not remember.

 

And then he had heard the screaming, the pleading, and the cursing… only for it to be cut short by the sickening sounds of tearing flesh and cracking bones.

 

He would never forget the scene in his life.

 

A single ghoul was crouched on the body of the ghoul that Chuuya had been chasing for the longest time. Its kagune was being torn apart by the a boy clad in black, a coat on his shoulders like a cloak. As if hearing his footsteps, the boy turned around showing a blood splattered fox mask with a single glowing Kakugan. A ghoul.

 

Chuuya had been frozen in shock and fear. The ghoul, noting that he was making no move to attack him, turned around and continued feeding on the other.

 

Cannibalism. Chuuya realized.

 

The ghoul was cannibalizing.

 

The large splashing sound brought Chuuya out from the deep recess of his memories. He shook his head, pushing back his first encounter with the Sekigan no Kitsune to focus on where the sound came from.

 

That… suspiciously looked like legs.

 

He stared before he looked away, it wasn’t his business.

 

The legs twitched and birds landed on it.

 

He wasn’t going to save some suicidal freak.

 

Air bubbles surrounded the legs and - “Ah fuck this!” Chuuya tossed off his coat and settled his hat gently on it before he leapt into the river. He swam easily towards the leg, grabbed it and dragged the person onto the riverbanks. He threw the man on before turning around to walk towards his coat and hat.

 

He wasn’t interested in seeking the face of the man he saved.

 

“Ehh… another failure.”

 

Chuuya froze as the man’s voice sounded behind. Something about it was very familiar. Where had he heard that voice before?

 

He whirled around as he stared at the back of the man who sat up and shook his head like a dog, water droplets spilling from the man’s thick brown locks.

 

“Y-you’re…!”

 

The man turned around with an annoyed expression before his eyes widened in shock, “Hey.. you’re that shortie with the ugly hat… I almost didn’t recognize you…” He trailed off as his eyes zeroed on the hat that Chuuya was holding with his coat.

 

His eyes flickered to Chuuya’s damp hair and soaking clothes.

 

“....you saved me.” He drawled out slowly, connecting the dots. “Che…”

  


Chuuya hurrumped, “If you’re going to kill yourself, do it somewhere private and not on public property. Imagine the poor people you’ll traumatize with your ugly ass.”

 

The man blinked slowly before he tipped his head and lightly hit the side of his head. “Can you repeat that again?” Water dripped from the side of his ears.

 

Chuuya frowned before he turned around and began to walk away, he wasn’t going to deal with idiots anymore. Of course, life was against him and he suddenly let out a sneeze. Chuuya shook his head and tried to wring out his hair. The gentle breeze that had felt so nice suddenly felt chilling.

 

“Today is like the worst day ever.” Chuuya grumbled and began to trudge away from the river a cheerful voice sounded behind him, “You’re going to catch a cold like that!”

 

“And whose damn fault is it?” Chuuya whirled around with a snarl.

 

Dazai Osamu smirked at him, looking damn fine despite being soaked to bone. Chuuya mentally smacked himself, he did not just think that. “I didn’t ask you to save me but you do make a good point about the people. I’ll do it in a private place next time, I want to commit a clean and healthy suicide that isn’t an inconvenience to others.”   


Chuuya stared, “You’re crazy…. Whatever. Don’t bother me any-” He cut himself with another sneeze.

 

Dazai burst out laughing, “Not only do you look like a cute wet chihuahua, you sneeze like one too. Do you live near here?”

 

“...why would I tell you that?” Chuuya hissed, rubbing his nose.

 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Dazai smiled cheerfully, “My house is nearby. As a thanks for saving me, why don’t you rest there for awhile until your clothes dry? You can use my dryer.”

 

“No thanks. I don’t make it a habit to go to some stranger’s house. Stranger danger and all that.”

 

“Eh… are you a kid? Hmmm, you’re right, inviting a minor into a house would be dangerous... “

 

“I’M FUCKING OVER TWENTY!” Chuuya screeched causing Dazai to blink in shock, “EHHHHH?!!! You, twenty?! NO WAY!!!”   


“YOU PIECE OF- ACHOO.” Chuuya sneezed causing the man’s face to turn serious. “If you’re over twenty, it should be fine unless you think poor little me can hurt the big bad you?”

 

Chuuya’s eyebrow twitched, “FINE!”

 

It wouldn’t do to get a cold while hunting down the Sekigan no Kitsune. Or that’s what he told himself anyways.

 

* * *

 

Chuuya examined the house he was in. It was...very lonely. The whole place was sparsely furnished and there was nothing personal in the walls or anywhere else.

 

It looked as if Dazai barely came to his home.

 

To his shame, Chuuya was currently in Dazai’s oversized cotton shirt and sweatpants that were a couple size too long and big. However, he had to make do while his clothes were drying in the washer.

 

Dazai hummed as he handed him a cup of coffee, settling down in front of him on a large expensive looking table. Chuuya eyed it silently, wondering why the man had such a large table when he was obviously living alone.

 

The two remained silent, suddenly uncomfortable by the fact that they were practically strangers that had suddenly ended up in a room. Together.

 

Even Dazai, with his annoying tendencies seemed to be a bit lost for words.

 

“...Thanks.” Chuuya finally choked out, “It would’ve been a problem if I had gotten sick.”

 

Dazai hummed quietly, “It’s partially my fault that you got soaked.” He paused, “Soooooo.” He drawled out, “What do you do for a living? As you know, I’m a writer.”

 

Chuuya leaned back in the wooden chair, raising one leg to press against his chest. He rested his chin on that knee, thoughtful, “I’m a ghoul investigator. Part of the CCG.”

 

“Counter Commission for Ghouls?” Dazai sounded shocked, “They must be really short on staff…”

 

“Hah?”

 

“To hire shorties like you.” Dazai finished causing Chuuya to flare angrily, “You little…!”

 

“I mean,” Dazai continued, “I’m really sorry but I can’t imagine you going up against the big baddies.”

 

Chuuya’s eyes narrowed angrily, “Oh? You want to try me?” He took a sip of the offered coffee, ignoring the scalding feel of the hot liquid burning down his throat. He paused, the coffee tasted really good. Like really really good. He took another sip.

 

Dazai’s eyes suddenly turned into shock, wariness overtaking his features, “Chuuya… you…”

 

The look in Dazai’s eye made Chuuya start, had he gone too far in threatening the man? Honestly, Dazai didn’t seem like the type to get frightened over some little threat. He sighed, “Look, I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“Well, that’s a relief to know. Dying by getting eaten isn’t really on my list of suicides. It doesn’t sound… well painless. You know?” Dazai responded, his face slightly pale. He smiled weakly.

 

“Eaten? Why would you think that…” Chuuya trailed off as he caught sight of his reflection in the glass of his cup. A single Kakugan in his right eye glowed, crimson vein lines surrounding it. Chuuya started, his hand reaching up to cover his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

 

He blinked again and looked at his reflection, relief overtaking him when he realized that his eye had returned to its normal blue.

 

“I…”

 

“You didn’t have to lie you know,” Dazai continued softly, “To say you’re part of the CCG when you’re a ghoul.”

 

“No!” Chuuya snapped, “I’m not a ghoul.” He took a deep breath, his mind wrecking as he tried to figure out a solution to get out of this mess.

 

“I’m not really an expert on ghouls.” Dazai began, “Although their rapid healing is well, undesirable. It would be really hard to suicide, you know? And I heard you can’t eat canned crabs. A big nono. But I’m pretty sure red eyes and black sercla was a sign of a ghoul… unless I’m wrong.” His voice took a strange tone, “And I’m never wrong.”

 

Chuuya growled, “Well, you’re wrong. I’m not a ghoul… I’m what you would call a quinx. I eat human food so you don’t have to worry about getting eaten.” he snapped irritably.

 

“...A quinx?” Dazai stared at him interestedly.

 

“Fuck, I’m not supposed to talk about it.”

 

“It’s only the two of us.” Dazai responded, his eyes oddly serious. “I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Why the hell should I trust you?” Chuuya retorted. Dazai grinned, “I’m not screaming in fear yet, right? At this point, I should be running to the CCG anyhow. I wonder who will get in trouble~~”

 

Chuuya grunted, “I can’t tell you. It’s classified…” The ringing of the dryer cut Dazai’s response causing Chuuya to grin. He jumped up, “My clothes are dry and you make good coffee but I really need to go. Work and all that.”

 

He rushed over, quickly got his clothes, changed and rushed out of the house with a short goodbye before Dazai could even move. Sue him if he used his speed for running aw- tacitcal retreating. Yes. That.

 

Dazai watched him go in shock until the door closed behind him.

 

Keen ears caught Chuuya’s mad scrambled away from the apartment complex and into the elevator. Once the elevator closed, Dazai’s expression changed from the wide eyed but oddly serious look to one of hooded darkness, his eyes turning from bright to dull. A dark amused smile spread on his face.

 

“Hmm,” He hummed, “That hatrack should be more careful in coming into a stranger’s house.” He leaned his cheek to the palm of his hand, “Quinx… is that what they call those fakes nowadays?”

 

He snickered as he reached over to take Chuuya’s cup. What the poor investigator had not realized was that Dazai had put in a blood soaked sugar cube, causing his Kakugan to activate on its own.

 

Truly idiots, that lot. More chicken than doves.

 

“Now.” He stood up, “Time to infiltrate the CCG.”

 

* * *

 

Chuuya hated his life.

 

He had found it odd when he was called to the office first thing in the morning. Therefore, he was expecting the worst. However, he definitely was not expecting _that._

 

Dazai Osamu was humming some strange tune under his breath as he sat down on one of the chairs in the meeting room.

 

Kunikida stood in front of him with an annoyed look, his arms crossed while Fukuzawa had a deep frown on his face.

 

Atsushi stared at Dazai in shock and surprise while Ranpo looked at Dazai with an odd look in his eyes.

 

Dazai’s eyes met his and a bright look appeared on his face, “Chuuyaaa!”

 

Chuuya slammed the door shut.

 

He hated his life.

 

Before he could run away and kill himself, the door opened and Kunikida grabbed his arm and dragged him in roughly.

 

Dazai grinned at him, looking satisfied. It was a totally disgusting expression on the man’s face and Chuuya wanted to smack it off. Preferably with a ten feet pole.

 

“Chuuya… mind telling me why this...citizen knows what a quinx is?” Kunikida asked slowly and deliberately.

 

Chuuya laughed weakly, “He must have read it in a book somewhere…?”

 

“Nope.” Dazai popped the ‘p’, “You told me yesterday!” Chuuya barely held himself from choking the life out of the tall writer.

 

“I didn’t tell you anything!” Chuuya snapped.

 

“That’s why I’m here.” Dazai smiled, “Because you were so _short_ with your explanation and my knowledge fell _short,_ I thought it would be best to get information on the experts…”

 

Kunikida sighed as Atsushi held back Chuuya from maiming the tanned coated man.

 

“Hey, that’s an awful lot of bandages you’re wearing there.” Ranpo suddenly commented causing everyone’s attention to focus on the man who blinked.

 

“Well, I like bandages and suicide.” Dazai informed him, “But they tend to result in failed attempts. I’m looking to have double suicide these days so I need to look dashing in front of young woman. I can’t be going around with scars, can I?”

 

“Oh, I see.” Ranpo shrugged, “Nevermind then.”

 

“Sooooo, are you going to tell me what a quinx is?” Dazai questioned with causing Kunikida to sigh, “Since you already know about it, Chuuya will explain it to you. Don’t bother us anymore.”

 

Chuuya face palmed before he motioned Dazai to follow him. He also signaled Atsushi to bring up the rear.

 

The three of them went into the room designated for the two quinxes. Chuuya sat down on the table causing Dazai to sit down on the other. Atsushi remained standing although he looked at the two curiously.

 

When did the two become so close with each other?

 

“A quinx,” Chuuya began, “Is a human who undertook surgery to have a ghoul’s special organ, called a kakuhou, transplanted in them so they can fight a ghoul in an equal footing. We can use a kagune and have enhanced senses and healing abilities. One of our eye turns to a kakugan as a result of that.”

 

“What… stops you from becoming a ghoul?” Dazai questioned, a thoughtful look in his eyes, “You essentially are a ghoul except for your eating habits, no?”

 

Chuuya grimaced, “The Kakuhou is covered in a special type of steel called a quinque steel. It limits the organ from taking over our bodies and making us like ghouls. Furthermore, there are frames surrounding it, allowing us to have some control. This limits our ability to use the kagune to its full capabilities.”

 

“So… what are you?” Dazai’s subdued question made Chuuya freeze.

 

“Hah?”

 

Dazai leaned forward, “You’re not a human anymore. You don’t have the body of one. You’re not a ghoul either, you don’t eat like one. So what are you?”

 

“T-that’s-” Chuuya began only for Dazai to cut him off, “What makes a human, human?” He repeated his previous question.

 

When Chuuya nor Atsushi responded Dazai smiled, “Ah, I must have touched a nerve. No matter, to me, you’re still the same~”

 

He stood up, ignoring Chuuya and Atsushi who had frozen from Dazai’s sharp question, one that had penetrated their very cores ever since they had taken the surgery.

 

They didn't know anymore.

 

What exactly were they?

 

“Ooh, this guy has good fashion sense.” Dazai’s annoying voice caused Chuuya to snap up to look at Dazai who stood in front of a large board where files were taped.

 

He was staring at the picture of the Sekigan no Kitsune.

 

Chuuya hesitated before beginning, “That is our objective.” He let out a sigh, “The two of us, as quinxes, are to capture or kill the Sekigan no Kitsune before it becomes more powerful than the Child Surgeon.”

 

“Child Surgeon?”

 

“The leader of the ghoul organization, Port Mafia. He is the highest ranked ghoul in our archives. The One Eyed Fox comes a close second. The Fox is a cannibal.”

 

“Cannibal.” Dazai hummed, “I’m guessing it eats other ghouls.”

 

“Yes.” Chuuya replied quietly, “When a ghoul cannibalizes, it becomes a thing called a Kukuja. The Sekigan no Kitsune is a complete Kakuja.”

 

Dazai’s eyes flickered to the picture of Hellhound, “And this one?”

 

“Rank S+ Hellhound. He is also a Kakuja but we don’t know if he’s a complete or incomplete one. We recently ran into him but he escaped.” Came Chuuya’s reply.

 

Dazai’s eye turned to a map with red marks, “This is..”

 

“A map of the Kitsune’s sightings.” Chuuya sighed, “Or what we assume is his work. He has a particular eating style of eating the Kakuhou of ghouls. Other cannibals tend to eat the flesh as well. The puncturing style is also particularly his Rinkaku or sometimes Bikaku.”

 

Dazai’s eyes flickered over the map thoughtfully before he pointed at a specific area, “That will be his next target.”

 

“What?” Atsushi finally broke his silence, “How do you know that?” He looked confused and stunned.

 

Dazai turned towards him with a smile, “It’s really simple. He has a pattern.” He pointed at the red places, “He has been eating around an area. See? I’m guessing that he’s patrolling or looking for something. Anyhow, he hasn’t gone in the center area but he has been bordering the ports. Most of his kills are in alleyways or underground. Based on all these instances, we can guess it’ll be around this area.” He waved at small district. “However, it’ll be hard for him to attack where there are a lot of people, especially if he wants to avoid being caught in the act. So the best place is behind these warehouses or the abandoned hospital here.” He pointed at a specific building.

 

“He has been hunting ghouls so I assume he’ll go to the abandoned hospital. That seems more likely place for a ghoul to be than a warehouse…” He trailed off to meet Atsushi’s and Chuuya’s stunned faces.

 

“... Do I have something on my face?”

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit.” Chuuya choked seeing the carnage that was in the abandoned hospital.

 

Dazai’s predictions had been spot on. Chuuya, against his better thoughts, had gone to the warehouses first because Port Mafia ghouls seemed to frequent the warehouse areas more than the other areas. However, he should have known the Sekigan no Kitsune wasn’t like the other ghouls.

 

He had then rushed over to the hospital but was a second too late.

 

Ghouls were strewn everywhere and Chuuya examined their clothes, noting that they were a small group of ghouls that had newly appeared on the CCG radar. They made some trouble but they were mostly quiet so they hadn’t been able to track them down. However, it seemed the Kitsune had done the job for them.

 

He looked at the red gloves that each member wore, noting that it was probably their gang sign or something. The Kitsune had ripped them apart and binge eaten although he didn’t finish all of them.

 

Most of them were left intact and Chuuya reached into his pocket to take out a phone. He ignored Atsushi who was vomiting in the corner.

 

“Yosano-sensei.” he said dully, “I think you might want to come out here to see if there are anything useful to use.”

 

He hung up shortly to stare at the carnage in silence.

 

He wondered for the first time if the Kitsune was a reaper of humans or ghouls.

 

* * *

 

“I hope Chuuya like my present.” Dazai hummed from a rooftop of a nearby building as he saw the white clad investigators go in and out of the building.

 

“Dazai-san…” Akutagawa coughed, “Why are you…”

 

“It’s fun.” Dazai surveyed the people, “Besides, due to the quinx squad, they’ve been careful the with RC scanners. It isn’t hard to disrupt it while passing through if you have the right tools for it. Although,” He licked his lips, “I’ve been eating too much ghouls nowadays. Maybe it’s time to make a change… I wonder if any human ladies would like to commit double suicide with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? 
> 
> I hope this is a unique route you weren't expecting to happen~~~~
> 
> I really think this is an original idea (by yours truly) that has a lot of potential to be interesting so.... ;D
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT~  
> Love  
> Shardstar ^^


	3. File #3: Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important rule in hunting a beast is to not let it mark you. 
> 
> Or else it'll know where you are. 
> 
> Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's Shardstar!
> 
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. Before I knew it, it's already November!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

 

 

_ File#3: Claim _

 

* * *

 

 

_ T _ _ he stronger the predator, the more dangerous it is. _

 

_ Ghouls are no different. _

 

_ In many instances, they claim a certain prey, territory, or mate - one that they make evident to all others. A trespass against it means certain death and the stronger the ghoul is, the more they claim and there is little chance of other ghouls daring to cross the it in fear. _

 

_ The only way to escape the claim is death. Death of the ghoul, death of the prey, and death of the mate. _

 

_ Once claimed. _

 

_ There is no escaping until someone is dead. _

 

* * *

“Dazai-kun,  I heard something interesting, do you happen to know about it?” Wine colored eyes glinted from the half light gloom, the owner’s features covered by shadows. Next to him, a young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiled harmlessly at him.  

 

Dazai smiled, his single eyes dark, “Oh?”

 

“There's been rumors a certain writer has been seen with a famous black feathered dove. Are you aware of this?”

 

“I can't say that I have.” Dazai responded with amusement, “Do you want to put a stop to it?”

 

“No, not really.” The shadowed ghoul responded after a moment, “Executive Dazai, what do you gather this writer’s motives are?”

 

Dazai smiled slowly, “I can't say.”

 

“I see.” The ghoul responded, “Then, what are your motives for declaring said dove untouchable.”

 

Dazai grinned, flashing white teeth. So that was what the Port Mafia Boss really wanted to know... How predictable. “I don’t want anyone killing him before me.”

 

“But by instilling fear into your subordinates and the whole organization, they will no longer be able to fight the dove when he comes to kill us. This will negatively affect the whole organization.”

 

“That may be true.” Dazai tilted his chin, “But I will not back off in this matter.”

 

The shadowed ghoul’s smile widened, “Very well. As you wish, Executive Dazai. Now, onto other matters…”

 

* * *

 

“This fucking fox…” Chuuya growled as he paced in front of the large number of pictures. “He’s playing around with us!”

 

“Chuuya-san.. Calm down… please.” Atsushi whimpered as he stared at the pictures.

 

“Hmm.” Dazai crossed his arms, his tan coat flaring out behind him as he eyed the pictures. “What a message…”

 

“Message?” Chuuya and Atsushi eyed Dazai, one with irritation, the other with respect. Ever since Dazai had been able to predict the One-eyed Fox’s movement, he had became somewhat part of the investigation.

 

The other investigator sometimes showed up to ask him question and the man showed an uncanny ability to predict the ghouls. At first they had been suspicious until the realized the man was gifted in predicting people, just like how Ranpo was frighteningly gifted in deduction.

 

The man’s plans also seldom failed… except when the Sekigan no Kitsune was involved. “He’s similar to me.” Dazai had suddenly stated one day. “He thinks like me and because of that, he’s predictable. Unfortunately, the also means that I am predictable to him as well.”

 

And as Dazai had noted, although they were able to track the Kitsune much closely than before, the ghoul was always one step ahead.

 

“Look at all the prey he has eaten.” Dazai informed them, stretching out the pictures.

 

The two gathered around to look at the pictures of the human the Sekigan no Kitsune suddenly decided to eat.

 

“They’re all human women.” Chuuya groused in annoyance, “I’ve never seen the Kitsune eat human men except ghouls.”

 

“Is that all you can figure out, Chibi?” Dazai insulted causing Chuuya to glare in annoyance, “YOU-” He began only for Atsushi to cut him off, “Um, they’re all the same age?”

 

“Yes!” Dazai nodded, “But that’s not all. They all share similar characteristics with one person.”

 

That caught the two investigator’s attention, “Who?” Chuuya questioned, his eyes wide with excitement. Finally, a lead!

 

Dazai smiled before he pointed, “You.”

 

Chuuya stared at the long slender finger. “Me…?”

 

“Yes.” Dazai stated, unusually serious. He grabbed several of the pictures and began, ‘They’re all the same age as you although their birthdates aren’t the same month. Every single one of them has a similar characteristic as you although they are all female. A large amount of them has reddish orangish hair like you. They’re so well chosen that their hair color is the same as yours. Interestingly, it doesn’t seem to matter if they’re a natural redhead or not… as long as the color is almost the exact shade as yours or similar.”

 

Now Chuuya and Atsushi looked unnerved.

 

“Next, they usually have blue eyes.” Dazai nodded to the pictures, “The ones with red hair and blue eyes are the largest number although there are several with other hair color. The ones with red hair and blue eyes are eaten until only their heads are left but those with only blue eyes or red hair is eaten sparingly. Those who only has blue eyes has the same exact shade of blue that Chuuya’s eyes have.”

 

“That’s…” Atsushi murmured in awe while Chuuya glared at Dazai, “How the hell did you figure this out?”

 

Dazai ignored the two in favor of his analysis, “But those are the simple similarities. There are other ones like the height. These women who seem to have nothing in comparison with the women have the same exact height as Chuuya and these women have similar fashion sense with their ugly tacky hat.”

 

“But why the hell would he be killing people that have similar characteristics as Chuuya-san?” Atsushi questioned out loud, “I mean hair and eyes are okay but to such little details like that? This person must know Chuuya-san really well.”

 

“That’s why it’s a message.” Dazai frowned, “He’s literally telling Chuuya that Chuuya is his next meal or…” He trailed off to stare at Chuuya for a long time.

 

Chuuya who had been staring at the pictures lifted his eyes to meet his, confusion flashing in his eyes, “Or what?”

 

“...do you happen to know the mating habits of ghouls?” Dazai suddenly asked causing the two to start.

 

“Why do you want to know that?” Atsushi asked innocently while Chuuya’s face paled, “Y-you think…!!!” Chuuya began in a strangled voice.

 

Dazai nodded, “I think he’s attracted to you Chuuuuyyaaaa~~~”

 

“EHHHH!” Atsushi cried in shock.

 

Dazai continued, “I mean ghouls have been displaying human like characteristics and even if they are beasts and monsters, they should show animal like characteristics too. Every living being, including plants, mate to produce offspring. Some animals mate for life! The Kitsune could be attracted to our resident shortie here as a potential mate?”

 

“I’m fucking male!” Chuuya shrieked, “This thing did not compare me to a woman! ASKJGHISJ!!!”

 

“Is that what you’re mad about?” Dazai stared at him in amusement, “But it seems our Kitsune’s goal isn’t reproduction. I think he really likes you or he really wants to eat you.”

 

“He probably wants to eat me.” Chuuya dismissed, standing up. The other option was too traumatizing to even consider. “Now, how the hell am I supposed to catch him?”

 

“...”

 

Chuuya turned to Dazai expectantly, the man always seem to have plans.

 

“You probably can’t catch him with a team of investigators.” Dazai finally said, “He has been able to slip past every single one of you. If you really want to fight him, it’ll have to be alone or with Atsushi-kun only.”

 

Hesitating, Chuuya eyed Atsushi whose face had turned pale.

 

“... and if he brings reinforcement?”

 

“Silly, ghouls don’t like to hunt together.” Dazai informed him wisely, “Especially the Sekigan no Kitsune.”

 

“When were you such an expert?” Chuuya questioned scathingly.

 

“Ever since I walked in here and was briefed about ghoul habits.” Dazai snipped back before he smiled, “So do you want to meet Kitsune-kun or not?”

 

“.... what do you have in mind?” Chuuya questioned, hating every single moment of asking the other.

 

Dazai’s smile was more frightening than a rabid ghoul.

 

“I need you to be a girl.”

 

* * *

 

Chuuya patted his clothes as he walked down a lone alleyway.

 

He was wearing a skirt...A SKIRT and a blouse and fucking HEELS because that damn bandage wasting excuse for a writer had forced him into this. If the Kitsune did not appear, Chuuya vowed to himself, he would become a ghoul and eat the stupid suicide maniac in the most painful manner as possible.

 

He bit back a curse as he wobbled slightly, stopping beside a lamp to catch his breath and balance.

 

His knife was tucked in his coat and he didn’t know what type of suicidal tactic he was doing now. He had made sure that Atsushi would be staying home (He was too young and too new to be fighting a ghoul, much less the SS+ rated one) and that Dazai would not follow him and get hurt.

 

It wasn’t like he cared about the writer or anything. He wanted to be the one who killed the man if this backfired.

 

A shuffle of feet caught Chuuya’s attention and he put on his best fucking smile and turned around to meet the person when a hand grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him to the alleyway.

 

Chuuya tried, keyword tried, to pivot in his feet to kick the offender off but the heel got in his way, causing him to stumble after the offender.

 

A flicker of hope and dread filled him at the thought of the hand belonging to his target when the smell of alcohol and tobacco filled his nose. His face scrunched up in disgust as he was pinned to the wall by a large overgrown man who smelled of liquor and smoke.

 

“What’s a pretty little thing doing out here alone?” The man slurred, “Why don’t I keep you warn and company tonight?”

 

Chuuya felt his eye twitch, “Unhand me.” Pretty? He was not pretty! He was the epitome of masculinity. All he lacked was a bit of height, okay?  

 

The man laughed, “For a pretty little face, you have a deep voice. It’ll be high enough when you scream for me.” Chuuya closed his eyes and counted to ten dead ghoul bodies in his head.

 

“The only screaming I’ll be doing is-” Chuuya began, ready to kick the man off him when the man suddenly jerked forward, his eyes widening.

 

Chuuya blinked in shock when he felt something warm splatter onto his face and the stench of human blood filled his sense. Against his will, he felt his single kakugan activate. He stared in shock as the man jerked again and warm liquid dripped down his face.

 

His eyes flickered down to the man’s belly where a kagune had pierced it. Before he could move, the man was brutally tossed to the side. Chuuya stumbled away from the wall, his eyes fighting the darkness to focus on a lone figure perched on top of a large closed trash can. The only feature visible from the dark shadow was a single kakugan and two pointy ear like shape.

 

“Kitsune…” Chuuya breathed out in shock. He couldn’t believe that Dazai’s idea fucking worked.

 

“...Hat-rack?” The ghoul questioned, surprise and incredulity coloring his voice, “As in the dove?’ Suddenly the ghoul was right in front of him, bent forward and head tilted up to examine Chuuya’s blood splattered face up close.

 

A sharp smell of blood and bandages met his nose causing Chuuya to jerk backwards. Suddenly, Chuuya wasn’t so sure about the idea anymore. Currently, with the way he was dressed, he couldn’t fight off a single drunk man. Now, to fight a ghoul?

 

“It is you!” The pure delight in the ghoul’s voice made Chuuya shiver, “What a delight! I didn’t know you had such hobbies.”

 

Chuuya felt a blush creeping up his face, “SHUT UP!” He flushed in embarrassment, tugging down his skirt, “It’s not like I wanted to dress like this! This was the only way to draw you out.”

 

“Draw me out.” The ghoul drawled, taking a few steps back to examine him, “It looks more like you were sent as a sacrifice.” He licked his lips, “A delectable sacrifice.”

 

Chuuya’s eyes narrowed, “I’m here to kill you.”

 

“Dressed like that?” Kitsune shook his head, “You can barely stand, much less fight me.” His attention shifted towards the dying man in the corner, “I’m not really into human etiquette and all that but shouldn’t you thank me for saving you from an unsavory fate?”

 

“I had it handled.” Chuuya grunted, “And I can take you on with these heels!”

 

“Sure.” Kitsune answered, his single eye glowing, “So what can I do for you, Dove-chan?”

 

“I’m not a woman!” Chuuya snarled, reaching for his knife.

 

“You looking for this?” Kitsune twirled his quinque knife before testing it in the palm of his hand.

 

Chuuya’s eyes narrowed as he tensed, ready to run or fight. This had been a really stupid idea.

 

“Relax.” The ghoul informed him, his single eye glowing darkly, “I’m not going to hurt you.” He spoke as if that was the most natural thing in the world.    
  


“And I’m supposed to listen to the words of a ghoul?”

 

“If you’re dressed like that, it means that you have figured out my preying patterns.” The ghoul reasoned.

 

Chuuya flushed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”    
  


“Oh really?” The ghoul smiled, “Maybe I should be a bit more clear so your small brain can comprehend a bit better. Although that new look is utterly delectable compared to your normal clothes.. You should wear stuff like that for me more.”

 

“It wasn’t for you!” Chuuya screeched, his kakugan activating in anger.

 

“But you just told me it was for me!” The ghoul whined, “But now that you mention it, don’t go out dressing like that, although you can lose that atrocious hat you wear around.” The ghoul’s kagune suddenly flared out causing Chuuya to tense. The tentacle only grabbed the dead drunk’s body, coiling around his leg to drag it and hang it in front of the taller ghoul. “If you do, I’ll have to kill everyone who saw you like that.”

  
“What the-” Chuuya began only for the other ghoul to shush him, “Don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” The ghoul dropped the man, “This human just ruined my appetite.”

 

The ghoul turned around and began to disappear into the alleyway, only to pause to throw the knife at Chuuya. Chuuya caught it midair and readied himself to charge at the ghoul when a bright flash blinded him.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Ta-da!” The ghoul flashed his phone screen, showing Chuuya, dressed up as a girl. Blood was splattered on his face and clothes but it was undeniably him.

 

Horror dawned in his gaze as he realized the ghoul had taken a fucking picture of him dressed in drag. In a flash his kaune wing flared out and he launched himself at the other ghoul, clearly intent on killing the ghoul once and for all. This could not get out. Ever.

 

The Kitsune laughed, his voice echoing the alleyway as he darted backwards, dodging his blows before hopping over back onto the trash can. His Rinkaku extended and pierced the brick walls, allowing him to scale upwards and dodge Chuuya’s attacks.

 

“I’ll see you later chibiko~” The ghoul cooed before disappearing. Chuuya let out a scream of fury and embarrassment.

 

This had just gotten personal.

 

* * *

 

“Die.”

 

“Ehhh what did I do?” Dazai whined as he dodged Chuuya’s kick.

 

“Your fucking idea.” Chuuya spat, murderous intent spilling off him like waves.

 

“It didn't work?” Dazai looked at him in confusion and shock.

 

“Define work!” Chuuya snarled, “I got molested by some drunk guy and saw him get killed by the ghoul we were tracking, and then got flirted before being threatened as well as the ghoul getting blackmail material on me!”

 

“But you were able to meet him!” Dazai exclaimed, “Which is better than anything we had so far. Besides,” His eyes narrowed, “He didn’t kill you so he wasn’t there to eat you.”

 

Chuuya let out a growl, “Whatever stupid idea you’re thinking, get rid of it right now.”

 

“But-”

 

“Right now.”

 

Dazai pouted before a cruel smile spread on his face, “So you said blackmail material.”

 

Chuuya stiffened, “What of it?”

 

Tilting his head, Dazai rested his fingers on his chin as he surveyed Chuuya’s flustered expression, “It is of utmost importance you tell me what type of blackmail material the Kitsune has on you. If it’s…” He trailed off as Chuuya turned bright crimson.

 

“No.” Chuuya growled, stomping over to his chair. He glowered angrily causing Atsushi to sweatdrop from his position in the corner of the room, a folder at hand. He laughed weakly as Dazai threw caution out the window and began to pester the smaller man relentlessly on what the so called blackmail material was.

 

* * *

 

Dazai hummed as he walked out of the CCG building. He put his hands behind his head, walking without a care in the world as he leisurely stroll around. He paused to look at a supermarket when he noticed his favorite style of bandages were on sale and ended up buying several rolls. He also dropped by a coffee store to buy a cup of coffee to drink, flirted with some human women, and stayed in a bookstore for an hour.

 

Now frowning, Dazai moved quietly towards the port, moving to the often empty storage warehouses that lined the side of the Port.

 

He slunk into a particularly dark corner of the warehouse district, empty and unoccupied. Halting, he stared at the dead ended wall of a particular warehouse before a dark smirk appeared on his face.

 

“I’m surprised.” He finally spoke out loud, “That you would chase after me for so long, Dove-san.”

 

“I must say, you led me on quite a merry chase, Mr. Kitsune.”

 

Dazai turned around, his hands in his coat pockets as he faced the man clad in white. Edogawa Ranpo smirked at him confidently, his quinque briefcase by his side, glasses perched on his nose, and sharp green eyes flashing.

 

“I should’ve known you would figure me out.” Dazai stated agreeably. Ranpo eyed the ghoul warily. If he hadn’t seen the hungry glint in Dazai’s eyes as he stared at Chuuya, he wouldn’t have figured it out - the ghoul’s disguise had been perfect. Now, in front of his very eyes, the ghoul shed the goofy persona of ‘author Dazai Osamu’ and reclaimed his true form as the Sekigan no Kitsune.

 

“So, are you here to kill me?” Dazai questioned cooly, “But you know you can’t do that. Your skills lie more in your ability to find ghouls rather than your ability to combat them. You also don’t seem to have anyone else tailing you or me so you definitely came after me alone. At the same time, you’re not foolish enough to chase after me in Port Mafia turf alone without a backup plan.”

 

“Not bad.” Ranpo nodded in acknowledgement, “But not as good as me either.” He shrugged, “It’s simple. If you kill me, your persona as Dazai Osamu will come to light. Everyone in the world will know.”

 

“I could kill you before you give the signal… but the signal is a stop signal, correct?”

 

“Very good Kitsune-kun!” Ranpo smiled, “You don’t really care for what the world thinks though. What you really care about is what our dear special investigator Chuuya thinks.”

 

“Quite.” Dazai shrugged, “But then, I do have the intention to show myself to him one day anyways. My allegiance to Port Mafia and his allegiance to you Doves makes it clear that we will stand on opposite sides and he will know who I am. The real question is…” He smiled, flashing all teeth, “Why are you really here? To threaten me? Or to show me that you know who I am?”

 

“Hmm, I’ll give you 65 points.” Ranpo nodded in acknowledgement, “Those questions aren’t half bad. Honestly, I just wanted to know what you were doing in the CCG office. You’re a ghoul and although our current RC systems are down due to the quinx system, they will be back up soon. A Kakuja of your level would be detected immediately.”

 

“Ooh, you can’t figure it out?” Dazai smirked mockingly.

 

“I could but that would be too boring, wouldn’t it?” Ranpo responded with a smirk of his own, “So, do you mind telling me from your own mouth?”

 

Dazai shrugged, “I was bored” He finally stated, “when mini hat-rack just fell in my lap! And when he looked at me with those bright blue eyes of his, how could I refuse?” A sickening smile spread on his lips, “I could just eat him up.”

 

“Hmm, you’re quite a bit of work aren’t you.” Ranpo frowned.

 

“Does it matter? I’m skimming down the ghoul population quite a bit for you. I can still feel their icky taste inside my mouth.” Dazai frowned, “And my teeth ache quite a lot - Kagune aren’t that soft you know! On top of that, I’m helping Chibi-chan track my location and giving obvious hints to how to find me! Can’t you see I’m a bit overworked here?!”

 

Ranpo raised pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he considered the ghoul in front of him, “Oh? And you plan on killing Chuuya after all?”

 

“Aah!” Dazai wagged his fingers, “I can’t have you spoiling the surprise!”    
  


The ghoul investigator considered his options. The ghoul in front of him was clearly dangerous - not only to the human population but to the ghouls and his coworkers as well. Furthermore, Ranpo didn’t have enough confidence to bait the tiger, or in this case fox. At the same time, he couldn’t just leave the ghoul to wreck havoc.

 

“Don’t think too hard.” Hot breathed fanned his face.

 

Ranpo jerked backwards, feeling a pang of wariness when he realized the ghoul had moved in front of him before he could notice the other.

 

“I don’t intend to let this game end anytime soon.” Dazai informed the other, “And as part of Port Mafia, I’ve been quite busy killing off intruders. For the time being, your colleagues are safe. Why don’t you keep this meeting to yourself until you can figure out a counterplan against me and I continue to do what I’ve always been doing?”

 

Ranpo stayed quiet as he considered the pros and cons of that. He hated to admit it but he had been outmaneuvered - not by intelligence but by the sheer strength the ghoul possessed and therefore a difficult obstacle to remove.

 

“Very well.” He inclined his head, “But if you fall out of line, the whole world will know. Your private  _ human  _ life will be gone.”

 

* * *

 

“That went quite well.” Dazai hummed as he watched Ranpo navigate out of the maze of warehouses from atop one of them. He reached into a plastic bag to take out a roll of bandages from the pile he bought from the supermarket. With a hum, he easily and deftly wound the bandages around his right eye, hiding his single human characteristic from view.

 

It was only that  _ right  _ eye that remained the completely human characteristic of him, unchanged, untouched, and  _ human. _

 

His single kakugan flared to life as he heard steps approached him from behind. “I assume you were watching, Gin-chan?” He tilted his head to glance at her with a single glowing eye.

 

Gin dipped her head, her face covered by a mask and her hair neatly pulled up, “...Hai Dazai-san.”

 

“You should work more on hiding your presence more.” Dazai continued, “I could sense your bloodlust… and the Dove could. He just never capitalized on it.”

 

Gin nodded silently, taking the criticism.

 

“So what does the Boss want now?” Dazai stood up from his squatting position to turn full towards her.

 

“A small rebellion by the new recruits.” Gin rumbled quietly, “The lack of freedom in hunting has made them decide to take the throne.”

 

“Ah.” Dazai smiled as he turned around, “Give me a moment to change. Blood is disastrously difficult to get out from tan clothes.”

 

A terrible look graced his face as he licked his lips.

 

“Just in time...I was getting hungry… ”


	4. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's undeniable that Japan... is Port Mafia's territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm late in updating. It's already been months! College life has hit me hard and I find less time to update than usual. However, here is a short albeit updated and thoughtfully exciting chapter!!!

 

* * *

 

_File #4:_ _Territory_

* * *

 

_Ever since the more prominent presence of the CCG, ghouls have started to band together and create their own groups or systematic organizations. There are very few in number because ghouls fight amongst themselves for hunting territory or superiority._

 

_However, the few that has rose up and gained an organizational system are feared because of their vast territories and strength. They are exceedingly difficult to place down by even the CCG due to their numerous numbers, resources, and strength._

 

_Out of those numbers, three come into mind. The Port Mafia, The Guild, and The Rats in the House of the Dead._

 

_The Guild is a mysterious organization that is said to not even exist. But it is definite that they are well funded to have even escaped the CCG’s prying eyes._

 

_The Rats in the House of the Dead is well mentioned but little is know about them. They’re information brokers, willing to sell out information to anyone, ghoul or human. Like rats, they have no loyalty - the would even side with the CCG if they were given what they wanted._

 

_Finally, the Port Mafia. This is an organization that I am well versed in. An organization that has haunted me day and night - both in nightmares and reality._

 

_They are definitely well known and greatly powerful - enough to go head to head with the CCG. Furthermore, they are conscious of their strength - enough to the point that they would kill hoards of ghouls to serve their own purpose. Like their name implies, if compared to a human organization, they would be a criminal syndicate._

 

_What makes all three of these organizations unique and different from the rest is their frigid line of command._

 

_I wonder…._

 

_What type of monsters are the Bosses of each respective organization…._

 

_To command such beasts?_

 

* * *

 

“It’s definitely rare… for the three of us to actually meet like this.” Wine colored eyes glinted harshly in the soft shade of moonlight as a light smirk played on the lips of the owner.

 

“Certainly.” Dark purple eyes glinted in the moonlight, turning the shade to the darkest color of the night. A soft smile stretched upon his face, “It’s quite generous of you to set this…”

 

“Why of course.” Bright golden hair, the color of sun glinted in the pale moonlight, brighter than the twinkling stars. “I simply had the means to do it after all.”

 

“Here, we should have no problems speaking our minds without the CCG hearing about our ventures.” The man with hair of gold and eyes of sapphire smirked as he raised a champagne glass towards two other men in front of him.

  
Mori Ougai, of the ghoul organization Port Mafia, smirked his eyes cruel, “That may be true but we do have an untrustworthy rat amongst our midst.” He glanced at the dark haired man next to him, “Isn’t that right, Demon Fyodor-san?”

 

“It’s simply business.” Demon Fyodor, the boss of the Rats of the House of the Dead, smiled serenely, “You should understand, Mori-san.” His eyes glowed eerily, “After all, your members are cocky enough to infiltrate the CCG.”

 

“Ohoho.” Mori laughed, “I’m afraid I have little to no understanding of what you’re saying.” His eyes flashed as a wide grin appeared on his face.

 

The golden haired man sighed, “You and your CCG problems.” He waved his hands, “Everything can be solved with money. What’s the point of information and infiltration? Hand them some money, control their government, and cripple the CCG.”

 

“I must say Fitzgerald,” Fyodor Dostoyevsky smiled coolly, “Your position in America is quite puzzling for me. Even with money, do humans allow their predators to rule over them?”

 

Fitzgerald bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile, “Humans are such greedy creatures. If they don’t bow down to your commands… well.” He let out a cruel laugh, “That’s because you don’t have enough _money.”_

 

“How plebeian.” Mori sighed, “I myself find a good mind and brute force can win over most CCG situations.”

 

“I’m in the thought that information is the most useful out of all of them…” Dostoyevsky smiled, “Isn’t that right, Dazai-kun.” For the first time, he addressed the silent right hand standing behind Mori.

 

Dazai’s single eye glittered darkly, “Perhaps.” He tilted his head slightly, “But brute force does has its uses.”

 

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Fitzgerald sneered. “There’s little point arguing with you peasants. Why have you gathered us, Mori Ougai of Port Mafia?”

 

Mori leaned back on his chair, crossing his legs and entwining his fingers to set his chin on them. “Well, if you insists, Fitzgerald.” His eyes glinted, “I would like your full agreement regarding something.”

 

“Oh, that is?” Dostoevsky closed his eyes as a knowing smile spread on his lips.

 

“Regarding the new Quinx program…” Mori smoothy began, “I want your agreements to leave that issue to the Port Mafia and not to interfere.”

 

“More specifically, the Qunix Nakahara Chuuya, correct?” Demon Fyodor smiled serenely, “He’s quite an interesting character…”

 

“Quinx…” Fitzgerald hummed, “They’re a bit too interesting…”

 

“I’ve been lenient with both of you.” Mori smiled, “Allowing you to open a business in Yokohama, Fitzgerald.” He slyly glanced at Dostoevsky, “And allowing your rats to run free.”

 

“I wondered why Dazai-kun hadn’t feasted on them yet, cannibal.” Fyodor hummed thoughtfully.

 

“You wound me.” Dazai dramatically shook his head, “I only eat out of necessity.” His eyes glowed cruelly, “You should understand Fyodor-kun.”

 

“Hehehe.” Fyodor chuckled, “Very well Mori-san.” He tilted his head in agreement, “The Rats of the House of the Dead will not interfere with the Quinx - including giving out information.”

 

“As long as my business is there, I’m not too interested in the Quinx.” Fitzgerald shrugged.

 

“Then…” Mori’s smirked, “I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement.”

 

* * *

 

“Chuuya’s kagune is so pretty!”

 

“Oi! Don’t call it pretty!” Chuuya glared at the bandaged waste of space, “It’s fucking badass, that’s what!”

 

“Ehhh?” Dazai questioned, drawling out the sound, “It looks like fairy wings…. Could Chuuya be Tinkerbell?”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?” Chuuya roared, lunging at the man who spun out of reach. Dazai laughed, “I mean Chuuya as fairy wings and is small!”

 

“YOU-” Chuuya began when Atsushi quietly spoke up, “Um… Chuuya-san?”

 

Chuuya stopped, turning to look at Atsushi who had a strange thoughtful look on his face.

 

“You know…” He trailed off, “The Kitsune hasn’t even showed itself in a few days… what are we going to do?”

 

Chuuya sighed, “We don’t have to worry about that actually.” He straightened up, “The meeting I’ve been in actually is about that issue. We’re temporarily pulled off the case.”

 

That caused Dazai and Atsushi to look at him sharply.

 

“Why?” Dazai asked quietly. Something flashed in his eyes too quick to decipher.

 

“Well, he hasn’t been causing too much problem as of now but more importantly…” He sighed, “We’re going after another ghoul that has recently been causing problems.”

 

“Who?” Dazai questioned.

 

Chuuya frowned, “You’re not part of the CCG. This is classified. On that matter…” He handed a letter to Dazai who looked at the envelope. “This is a letter of thanks from the CCG with a check. It’ll probably help you out anywhere if you’re looking for a job or whatever.” He paused, “And the police for the matter. We want to thank you for your service in tracking down the Sekigan no Kitsune but we cannot accept your help anymore or open you up to classified information.”

 

Dazai’s face was carefully blank as he studied the pristine white envelope, “I see.”

 

He lifted his gaze to stare into Chuuya’s, “Does that mean this is it for us?”

 

“Us?” Chuuya scoffed, “What the hell are you talking about. There was never an us.”

 

“Hmm.” Dazai hummed, his voice oddly dark, “I see.”

 

He brushed past Chuuya, “I’ll see you then, Chuuya. Atsushi-kun.”

 

Without another word, he left the room, leaving the office oddly silent. Chuuya felt a strange pang of loss before he shook the feeling away. He found it slightly odd that the man hadn’t even tried to fight back or refuse the offer.

 

“So who are we going after?” Atsushi broke the uncomfortable silence.

 

Chuuya sighed as he opened two fresh files, “We’re going after two ghouls called… Mad Scientist and Demon Snow.”

 

\---

 

“Is it safe with just the two of us?” Atsushi asked Chuuya worriedly as they walked in the dark streets alone.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Chuuya waved his hands, “Although they’re classified as dangerous Mad Scientists is an S class while Demon Snow is an A class. We’ve both been sent on the Sekigan no Kitsune hunts so it should be fine.”

 

“But if Dazai-san is to be believed, the Kitsune has a specific interest in you.” Atsushi paused at Chuuya’s glare but bravely plunged on, “He could have attacked us in other opportunities but he only shared words with you before leaving. We haven’t had a legitimate fight since Hellhound.”

 

“Mad Scientist attacks with his kagune that drops bombs but he isn’t very good at close quarters. I’ll be taking him down quickly while you keep Demon Snow busy. Then we’ll take her down together… understand?”

 

Atsushi nodded.

 

Chuuya grinned, opening his mouth to reassure the younger boy when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned around to see a projectile flying at him.

 

“Shit!” Chuuya grabbed Atsushi and ducked as the projectile exploded around them. Immediately, he activated his Kagune, using his unique ability to control the gravitational fields around him to smother the explosions from harming them.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAH!” A crazed laughter filled the air. Chuuya let out a wordless snarl as the smoke cleared to show a strange figure with an equally strange lemon mask on his face.

 

“That’s the Mad Scientist.” Chuuya nodded to the man’s white lab coat, “He always wears a coat.”

 

Before Atsushi could respond, two long tendrils slashed out at him. The tendrils were slim, not thick like the Sekigan no Kitsune’s or Hellhound’s but nevertheless just as deadly. The two jumped apart and Atsushi skidded back as the smoke cleared to show the figure of a young girl dressed in a beautiful red kimono with a yellow obi. The ghoul was clutching a small cell phone with a white rabbit attached to it while her Kagune, a mix of two large moth like wings made of white flesh and two long tendrils that were thin and whip like in nature protruding from her bottom half. A porcelain white mask with two eye holes and blue lines that drew downward covered her face.

 

The mask looked like she was crying.

 

The girl stepped forward, “People call me Demon Snow.” Her voice clear but monotone, devoid of emotions, “I like rabbits and the smell of tofu. I killed thirty five people.”

 

Atsushi’s eyes widened before he glared at her, “I’m going to have to stop you.”

 

The girl didn’t respond but her kagune lashed out at him. Atsushi tried to dodge but her kagune whipped by faster than the eye could see, slashing his arms and throwing him back. Atsushi coughed, trying to get up when he saw the tendrils whip once more. He rolled on the ground, letting a grunt of pain as it cut his back but avoiding his heart.

 

He glanced around frantically to try to find Chuuya but was thrown back by Demon Snow’s kagune. He coughed out blood. _‘Her Kagune is too fast!’_

 

He closed his eyes, raising his hand to block her final strike when he heard a soft gasp of pain. When he didn’t feel any pain, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at his hands.

 

They were covered with the a strange white color with black veins that formed a claw in each hand. His new kagune had cut off the tip of her kagune. “My Kagune…” He breathed in shock before he looked at Demon Snow in determination.

 

He lunged forward, taking her surprise to lash out with his new kagune. She quickly closed her wing like ones to protect herself but to both his and her surprise, his kagune cleanly sliced through it and her mask. Surprised blue eyes flashed before her other wing slammed into him, covering her face from view.

 

Before he could act as shriek was heard from behind him. He glanced behind to see Chuuya with his feet on the Mad Scientist’s back, forcing the ghoul onto the ground with the force of his feet and his kagune’s ability.

 

Demon Snow staggered backwards, her right winglike kagune shredded by his wing and bleeding while her tendril like weapons were also sliced by his claws. Her only intact wing covered her figure and face from view.

 

“Good job Atsushi.” Chuuya stated calmly, “Now capture her so we can interrogate them after sending them into the ghoul prison, Cochlea.”

 

Atsushi raised his voice calmly, “Um, Ghoul-san.” He stated politely, “If you surrender, we can make this painless…”

 

The ghoul hesitated before she began to lower her wing when something caught the edge of Atsushi’s eyes. Before he had time to reach, something plunged into his stomach.

 

Pain filled his very head as he slowly looked down to see a thick Rinkaku kagune plunged into his stomach. He raised his head to meet Demon Snow’s eyes. Her kagune had dropped, allowing him to see her entire face. Her eyes were widened in horror and Atsushi, in the back of his pain muddled head, noted how young she looked.

 

“ATSUSHI!” Chuuya’s voice sounded distant as the kagune plunged out of his stomach and he fell face first.

 

“Y-you!” Chuuya hissed when he noticed the attacker.

 

The single kagune curled slightly around the figure, the sinister fox mask glinting in the light. “I thought your hunts were completely reserved for me, investigator.” Sekigan no Kitsune’s single Kakugan glowed eerily as he stepped forward.

 

“If you move, he dies.” Chuuya hissed as he put more weight onto the Mad Scientist who groaned in pain.

 

The kitsune glanced at him briefly before turning to the other demon, “Izumi.” He called out her name carelessly, “You’re dismissed.” Demon Snow, now named Izumi, lowered her head before she quickly disappeared but not without giving Atsushi’s body a glance.

 

The one-eyed ghoul turned to look back at Chuuya, “He has obviously failed to bring you down. I don’t care whether you kill him or not… especially after he disobeyed me.”

 

“It was the boss.” The Mad Scientist croaked, coughing when Chuuya applied a bit more pressure, “He told me to capture him.”

 

The kitsune’s smile twisted darkly, “Of course he would interfere.” He spat out in annoyance before he smiled darkly at Chuuya, “Let him go and I’ll leave peacefully. If not… well a life for a life. I’ll take your cute protege and try the taste of a fake ghoul. They’ll probably be tastier than anything else…” He licked his lips.

  
  
  


Chuuya hesitated before he deactivated his ability, stepping off the fallen ghoul. After a second, he kicked the ghoul towards the kitsune with force causing the other to duck to avoid the body. In that moment, Chuuya struck, his feet slamming into the kitsune’s rinkaku with the force of a train.

 

The ghoul skit backward before slamming into a wall. Chuuya quickly leaned down to check Atsushi, letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed that Atsushi’s wound was already closing. Chuuya had never seen a ghoul heal as fast as Atsushi did. At one point, the CCG had decided that Atsushi’s quinx surgery had been a failure. All the boy had been given was his healing ability and a kakugan. Now, seeing that Atsushi had defeated Demon Snow with his kagune, Chuuya felt a rush of pride. Atsushi had learned.

 

“Cough Cough. Aah, that hurt.” There was a sound like a whip cracking on the ground as Chuuya noticed the silhouette of multiple tendrils of Kagune swishing in the air, similar to the shape of a fox’s tail. When the dust cleared, the kitsune masked ghoul staggered out, four rinkaku tendrils protruding from his lower back.

 

He cracked his neck, tilting it in an odd angle before he focused back onto Chuuya, his single eye glowing menacingly.

 

“I was in a bad mood.” The kitsune growled, “And now I’m in pain! I hate pain.”

 

Chuuya crouched, ready to defend himself with the Kitsune jumped, landing on the roof of the building that he had plunged into.

 

“I’m angry.” The kitsune stated matter of factly. “And I hate it when my prey starts hunting others.” His kagune twisted in the air irritably like angry tails.

 

Chuuya’s eyes widened as the rest of the Kitsune’s kagune protruded from his back, showing five bikaku and the four rinkaku formed around his back to show nine menacing looking tails.

 

He readied himself for the ghoul to attack but the ghoul just stood there, his kagune rippling in the air before a wide grin overtook the ghoul’s face.

 

“I want you just as angry.” The ghoul decided, almost childishly. “What to do… what to do…” He hummed to himself. Chuuya slightly jolted, the voice seemed familiar to someone else he knew. However, he couldn’t  exactly place it.

 

The ghoul’s single eye landed on Atsushi causing Chuuya to quickly shift and block the Seikigan no Kitsune’s view. However, it was too late, the single eye widened gleefully.

 

“You would hate it, wouldn’t you…” The kitsune continued, “If I kill all you little dove friends.”

Chuuya felt shock strike through his vein before it was quickly replaced with horror. “You-” He began but the kitsune began to transform again.

 

Crimson veins stretched out as the fox’s kagune took over the form. Chuuya watched with his heart in his throat as the already monstrous figure turned into a thing from nightmares.

 

Covered in sinewy muscle like flesh, the ghoul turned slowly but surely into a four legged animal as his kagune formed a fox head with long sharp ears.

 

Choking, Chuuya backed away, almost tripping over Atsushi’s prone bodies as he stared at the ghoul that looked the same yet completely different from the legendary beast called the Nine Tailed Fox.

 

“Kakuja.” Chuuya breathed, “A complete Kakuja.”

 

As if hearing his voice, the fox, now the size of a large bus looked down at him, an animalistic grin spreading on its face as a single eye glowed in its left eye socket, the right one closed as if he was winking.

 

It’s paws were like large human hands tipped with claws while his hind legs kept the form of a canine. His nine ‘tails’ swished around as a distorted high pitched echoing voice sounded through the air, **“ _Is hatrack impressed?_ ”** It sneered before it tilted his head, _**“Or is he scared?”**_

 

Before Chuuya could respond, the _thing_ crouched the _jumped_ . Chuuya could feel the shockwave as the ghoul left the roof, causing cracks and marks on the concrete of the building he was on top of. Then the ghoul was _gone._

 

No. Chuuya realized as his blood turned cold. _Not gone…._

 

_The ghoul was heading straight to the CCG Headquarters._

 

_To start a Massacre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're excited!
> 
> We were able to see Dazai's Kakuja form which (SURPRISE) looks like his moniker. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, I look forward to comments!
> 
> Shardstar ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning! 
> 
> Any confusions, please contact me!
> 
> COMMENTS are GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS!!!
> 
> Shardstar ^-^


End file.
